Beloved of My Revenge
by Kay-Tang
Summary: !!UPDATED!! Thranduil was killed and Legolas will revenge his father death. But how far will he go to torture his enemy and can he stop his anger before it's too late? This is an AU but it is unique one. Your review is the only way I can improve my story.
1. Disclaimer and Summary

Disclaimer  
  
For  
  
Beloved of My Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not J. R. R. Tolkien. His works are beyond my capability. I do not own anything that relate to The Lord of the Rings. I would like to thank all of the helpers: Heather, Jan (Lurker), Ploy, Sara, Christina, James, Bloom's Angel, Artemis, Amy, Ploy's Friend Kerry*e, and everyone else that I might have forgot to mention. Without all your help this story would never be here on this site, you should be proud of yourselves. The big thank is to Mr. Tolkien. Because his works had inspired so many people on this site and created many new idea and believe. People this is my first fanfic. You can flame, you can criticize, you can trash it, and you can skip. For all others, enjoy the story and I will try my best to please you. Your review will make this story get even better. Therefore, you know the drill.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Summary  
  
For  
  
Beloved of My Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil, King of Mirkwood has been killed in the war. He left his kingdom to his only son, Legolas. Legolas suffered deeply from the loss of his father and he is looking forward to revenge. He takes on the path of his redemption and nothing will stop him until his pain is gone but something else might come in its place.  
  
Guaranteed, this is not Mary Sue.  
  
This is AU (Alternate Universe), and totally has nothing to do with the actual LOTR books. Some of the characters and places are from LOTR. Those are not mine; they are Tolkien's. Everything else that was not in LOTR or Tolkien's other works is mine.  
  
Just to let everyone know, I am thinking about re-write the story and give more background story. But I won't do that anytime soon, so enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 1

The sun started to go down as the riot started to calm. The war was ending and the good had prevailed. Nevertheless, the darkness still clouded in Middle Earth. Lives had been lost in the war and every being must yield to the course of nature.  
  
Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and heir of the kingdom, rushed to his father, Thranduil's, side.  
  
"Father, you mustn't give in. You can't do this father," Legolas said in a shaking voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, but my time has come, you must bring this war to an end."  
  
Thranduil tried to calm his son down and make him realize the truth of his condition.  
  
  
  
"Who did this to him. WHO?" Legolas yelled at one of his soldiers.  
  
"You need not know, your duty is to keep the peace of Middle Earth, not to exact revenge," Thranduil said, trying to stop his son while fighting against his own coming death.  
  
"I can't father, I must know." Legolas demanded.  
  
"This is war Legolas. People die in the war. It's no one's fault," Thranduil gasped out.  
  
"My lord, it was the king Durauth of Mirdonost. He is the one who did this to our king."  
  
Altus, the commander of Mirkwood's army answered the prince with anger in his voice.  
  
"I will kill him," Legolas said, gritting his teeth and letting the anger wash over him.  
  
"No, Legolas let him be. The war must be stopped now. I know that I cannot hold on any longer," Thranduil said, shaking in Legolas's arms, "take care of our kingdom Legolas, I know that you will make a good king. I will always be by your side. I will always be with you and guide you through. Take care my son, keep my kingdom well under your hand."  
  
Thranduil was shaking hard and his breath came out in uneven gasps. "I love you my son." Thranduil's eyes closed and he took his last breath.  
  
"No, father no, please don't do this to me! No father, I can't! I'm not ready," Legolas sobbed as he clung to the body of his father.  
  
"My lord, the king Thranduil, is gone. His son Legolas is now our king. Long live the king of Mirkwood," Altus called as he knelt down in front of Legolas.  
  
The whole army began to kneel down as they all called out, "Long live King Legolas! Long lives the king of Mirkwood!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What! How can this happen? The army is moving backwards?" Durauth yelled at his son, Dealach.  
  
"Yes, father. Our allies have betrayed us." Dealach answered.  
  
"But we just won! Thranduil has been killed! Our army has just won over the forces of Mirkwood. This CANNOT HAPPEN!" Durauth screamed louder every second.  
  
"Father, Rivendell and Lothlorien's armies have combined. They are now too hard to destroy. Our allies have left and our forces are depleated. All has been lost father," Dealach said trying to reason with his father.  
  
He was stopped short by a resounding slap to the face.  
  
"Never say that word to me again, Dealach, I never lose. I never lose," Durauth hissed at his son before turning and walking out of the tent.  
  
Dealach put his hand to the reddish mark on his face and suppressed his emotions. He wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of seeing him react. He could simply hate him in silence. He slowly walked out of the tent the way his father had gone.  
  
The war was over and the alliance had lost to the armies of Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien. Peace reigned in Middle Earth once again. Even though the war has over and every city and kingdom were united, the heart of a man who had lost his father in the battle was still full of agony, anger, and hate. He was now the king of Mirkwood and he waited for the day that he would fulfill the revenge that lay smoldering. The revenge he had been waiting for since his father had stopped breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father, this is such a beautiful day. We should walk in the garden. The roses are so beautiful. It might help you feel better," the beautiful voice of a lady, whispered into her father's ear while they walked in the hallway.  
  
"Aphelion, you remind me so much of your mother. She was kind and beautiful like you. I miss her," the old man said as he walked with his daughter down to the garden.  
  
After the war, King Durauth had developed an illness and his condition seemed to grow worse. The healer had tried hard to find a cure, but his condition never grew any better. Durauth knew that his time was coming, but he worried about his kingdom. Dealach, his heir to the throne, was weak and loved to gamble. He lost so much in the games that he was running out of funds everyday. However, Durauth had no choice but to give his crown to his first-born son. His only comfort was the fact that he knew his daughter would never let him down. Aphelion loved Mirdonost enough to do anything to keep it free; she would die for it if necessary.  
  
1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lady, the king is not going to live past this night, you must get your brother," the healer addressed the bad news to the princess.  
  
"I knew this would happen, but I didn't expect it so quickly. I'm not ready," Aphelion said with a shaking voice as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What's going on? What's happening to father?" Dealach said as he rushed into his father's chambers.  
  
"He is going, brother, he is leaving us for Valinor," Aphelion said as she tried to face the truth.  
  
"Can you do something?" Dealach asked the healer.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, but the king's condition has gotten worse and nothing can change that. It was the old war wounds that caused all this. I am truly sorry," the healer explained softly.  
  
"Dealach, listen to me. You must not leave my kingdom in vain. You must do everything to keep my kingdom well and take care of your sister. Do not give in no matter what happen," Durauth demanded as his life ebbed away.  
  
" I can't do this much longer…." Durauth said, holding Aphelion's hand tightly, "my daughter, you must help your brother, and I know you will never let me down."  
  
Durauth's eyes started to close and his hand slipped out of Aphelion's grasp slowly. Durauth was gone forever. Tears spilled from Aphelion's eyes as she looked at her father's face for the last time.  
  
2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord, King Durauth of Mirdonost is dead," Altus reported to Legolas.  
  
"Finally, my time has come Altus, I will cause pain to everyone who caused me pain. Dealach will learn the agony I suffer. Mirdonost will pay for my loss," Legolas promised as he walked out of his sturdy. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Biendis, did you see this last month?" Aphelion asked her handmaiden as she found another inconsistency in the royal treasury records.  
  
"Why, is something wrong? Last month we didn't look into it, because Dealach had the book," Biendis answered, looking confused.  
  
"Well, money has been decreasing dramatically over the last two months and right now we only have enough to support our army for a short time. Mirdonost is in great danger. I must consult the king," Aphelion said firmly as she walked out to the room, headed towards the King's Counsel hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pardon me my lord, I have a matter to discuss with you," Aphelion said, addressing her brother and newly appointed king.  
  
"Ah, come in my dear sister and tell me what is bothering you," Dealach said as he walked toward his sister and placed his arm on her shoulder. He waved his hand to dismiss his counsel men while he guided Aphelion to the chair in the terrace, which connected to the room.  
  
The terrace overlooked the beautiful garden and lake that stood behind it. The scenery reminded Aphelion of her father and she start to sob in her brother arms.  
  
"Something wrong my sister?" Dealach asked her with a frown on his face.  
  
Aphelion wiped the tears away, turned back and looked straight right into her brother's eyes.  
  
"My lord, I know that you have used up all our wealth and I also know that in less than a month if funds are not found, Mirdonost will be in danger of existing no longer, but the one thing I don't understand is why you can not control yourself. You betrayed our father and our kingdom. You knew that I would never question you but matters have changed. I will do anything to keep our kingdom free, but you keep leading us to ruin. I no longer have any respect for you,"  
  
Aphelion turned her face away to hide the tears that filled her eyes and looked into the garden.  
  
"I suggest you to stop you gambling and start looking for someone who can stop this our ruin or else!" Aphelion said, turning to glare at her brother with tears flowing down her face. Without another glance at her brother, she stood up firmly and walked out of the king's counsel room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the forest, a man stood waiting for someone.  
  
"Who's there?" the man said as he drew his sword.  
  
"It's me. Put away your weapon," said a woman's soft voice as the owner stepped into the open with hands raised in surrender.  
  
"What news do you have for me?" the man asked.  
  
"As you expected, it happened," the woman replied, "You should carry on with your plan and let me know what is necessary for me to do."  
  
"I will, but I must warn you that he will do anything to get what he wants," the man explained.  
  
"So is my master. She will do what she must," the woman assured.  
  
"We have suffered for too long. This will bring the matter to an end. Things will be better then," the man said as he caught up the woman's hand gently, "I have missed you."  
  
"And I you. When this is over we will be together."  
  
The woman moved closer. Finally their lips met in a fire of their passion. Just as suddenly the two stepped apart guiltily and disappeared in opposite directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord, you were right. Mirdonost is struggling. Their king has used up all the money in the royal treasury and now they are seeking help," Altus reported the good news to his king.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Altus, send a message to every kingdom and city in Middle Earth about this matter before Dealach can contact them. Let them know that we will deal with this matter and none of them will have to worry."  
  
He looked at his commander with a smile that Altus had long wanted to see again.  
  
"I will have my revenge Altus, and I will make them suffer," Legolas explained to his friend.  
  
Altus looked at Legolas, confused by his friend's actions. He didn't know Legolas's heart on this matter, only that Legolas wanted restitution. However, Legolas had changed so much after the death of his father. One thing that he knew about Legolas was that he would never put his kingdom and his people at risk. He and Mirkwood had suffered too much together for him to risk that.  
  
"Legolas do not let your anger over power you. Be careful. I know not your mind on these matters, but no matter how bad circumstances may be, I will help you till the end," Altus said, placing his hand on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother yourself with that Altus, I would never let my temper ruin my life. The peace of our kingdom and our people are now my priorities," Legolas said coolly to his friend, "now let the games begin."  
  
A stiff smile spread over Legolas's face as he watched Altus walk out of the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked out to the balcony where he threw himself down on a bench, and looked into the beautiful night sky.  
  
"Father, my time has come and I will do what I must. My heart is filled with pain and anger. Someone will have to pay for what happened to our kingdom. Wish me well father for I need all the strength you can give me to get through the coming pain."  
  
Legolas put his arm on his forehead and looked into a sky that was filled with billions of stars. They glittered like diamonds strewed across black velvet. Legolas felt so lonely, wishing someone would understand him, wishing someone could ease the pain that gnawed him inside like an unseen illness. He spent the whole night on the bench in the balcony, thinking about his plan. He was still unsure, but somewhere in the darkness there would be someone who would be able to help him. Legolas fell asleep in the quiet night with his mind resolved. 


	4. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, no one was able to offered the compensation?" Dealach screamed at his messenger as he balled his hand into a fist. He slammed his hand down on the table so hard it broke, causing his hand to start bleeding.  
  
"Oh, my lord, your hand is bleeding, I get the healer." the messenger said, looking for and excuse to get out, but he was stopped by a command from Dealach.  
  
"No, it's not necessary. I'll be fine. This matter is more important." Dealach said, pulling out a silk cloth and wrapping it around his hand.  
  
Alphelion walked into the library slowly, "I am glad to hear that at least you know what is more important," she said sarcastically, "though you should get a healer to clean your wound."  
  
"So, no one is kind enough to help?" She asked her brother. Dealach sighed and waved his hand at the messenger in dismissal, "Every kingdom and city has refused to help and their reasoning was that they don't have enough funds to offer. Not enough funds." Dealach hissed, a sardonic smile twisting his mouth.  
  
"That would be understandable. It has been only a year since the war was over. Everyone is building and recovering their homes, but you, you go and make all our problems worse," Aphelion glared at her brother.  
  
"Aphelion, I think I've heard enough of your pity for me. Let me tell you something, I'm trying and you have to give me another chance," Dealach begged as he sat down.  
  
"You haven't tried hard enough. You didn't ask everyone, you only asked the ones that you think might help," Aphelion snapped at her brother.  
  
"I have Alphelion, all but one, and that one I don't have to ask because I already know the answer," Dealach declared.  
  
"Which kingdom is it that you so positive of the reply?" Alphelion demanded.  
  
"Mirkwood," Dealach answered.  
  
"Why Mirkwood? We haven't done anything to them, have we?" Alphelion asked in confusion.  
  
"In the war, our father killed Thranduil, the former king of Mirkwood. His son, Legolas, vowed to get revenge. This is why the answer will be no." Dealach explained.  
  
"Then I must go in person. I will show him our sincerity and ask for forgiveness. At least we should try. We cannot afford to have them as an enemy. Unless you want to do this yourself?" she asked her brother slyly.  
  
"You do what you want, Alphelion, this is your home too. I'm not stopping you but be careful, they won't welcome you," Dealach warned.  
  
"I'll leave tomorrow morning. Biendis will travel with me. I'll send you news," she said as she walked out.  
  
Dealach watched the door close and an evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"Dear sister, you have no idea what you are running into. After this I will have this place all to my own."  
  
Dealach walked back to his table and pulled out a bag of gold. He counted it with a smile then walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alphelion, I think you should reconsider this journey, Mirkwood isn't safe for us, they'll kill us before we reach their border. There must be another way," Biendis pleaded, putting her hand on Alphelion to stop her from packing.  
  
"There is no other choice Biendis, you know that as well as I do. You should go and get ready; we are leaving at sunrise. I want you to have enough rest for the journey, so go and prepare," Alphelion said as she ushered her friend to the door.  
  
"You know that I'm not agreeing with you, but I can't let you do this alone. You always were stubborn."  
  
Biendis and Alphelion laughed and hugged each other. Alphelion closed the door after her friend walked out.  
  
Alphelion walked out to the balcony. This night, the sky was dark and there were no stars. The sky seemed to be as lonely as Alphelion's heart. She didn't know what awaited her in Mirkwood, but she hoped that the king would be kind enough to listen to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have a safe journey sister. I'll be waiting here for the good news and I hope that your kindness can ease out Legolas's anger. You must take care of yourself" Dealach hugged his sister and helped her mount the horse.  
  
"I shall be back in a week brother, wish me luck," Alphelion said softly and signaled to Biendis.  
  
"Good luck to both of you" Dealach said.  
  
Alphelion waved and started out to her destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The forest was filled with the sense of freshness. The air and breeze caressed the skin of the ladies. They rode hard to shorten the trip. The scenery of the forest is so beautiful it seemed like only a short time.  
  
"Oh, Biendis, I've miss this. The forest hasn't changed at all. It's so beautiful." Alphelion sighed softly and stopped her horse.  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds that touched her delicately pointed ears. Alphelion was considered a very beautiful female elf. She had long dark brown hair that curled down her back, setting off her light green eyes the color of a new leaf. Her nose was small and straight and her lips thin. She might been beautiful, but her heart had never been touched by any male. There had been plenty of suitors, but she had never been in love before.  
  
"We will be reaching Mirkwood's border in an hour. We don't know how they're going to treat us when we get there." Biendis said, awaking Alphelion from her thoughts.  
  
"Well, I can't turn back now so what happens will happen and I am not in a position to stop it," Alphelion said with resignation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the gate of the Mirkwood's castle, the guards stopped the two females from entering. The castle was walled with strong rocks and the size of the castle itself was impressive and elegant at the same time. Alphelion felt intimidated by the sheer size of the place.  
  
"What business do you have in Mirkwood?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"We have a request to ask the king" Alphelion answered.  
  
"Who are you and where did you come from?" the same guard queried again.  
  
Alphelion removed the hood from her head to reveal her face.  
  
"I am Alphelion, princess of Mirdonost," she answered.  
  
"Mirdonost. We do not welcome you. Go back to the place you came from," the guard said, turning away.  
  
"No! I will not leave until I see the king. Now go and tell him." Alphelion demanded.  
  
Altus heard the voices as he walked down to the gate.  
  
"What's the problem here?" he asked as he looked around, shocked to see the two ladies, especially the one behind the princess, "Biendis, what are you doing here with the princess? Why don't you ……."  
  
Biendis waved her hand  
  
"It doesn't matter now, we must see the king," she told him calmly. Altus waved his hand as a signal to the guard to put down his weapon.  
  
"I'll tell him you're here," he said to her and walked back towards the castle.  
  
"You know this elf, Biendis?" Alphelion asked her friend.  
  
"It's a long story my lady and not that important. Look, here he comes again. Let's hope that the king allows us to seek his counsel." Biendis pointed in Altus's direction.  
  
"The king will see you presently, now you two should go and freshen up, I don't think the king will be pleased to see you in those garment."  
  
Altus directed them to a maid behind him and walked back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't expect my prey to come all the way to Hell herself. This is interesting Altus. This will be too easy." Legolas said with a smile at the thought.  
  
"She doesn't know the past my lord, let her be." Altus pleaded.  
  
Legolas turned toward his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Altus, I am merely a monster. I will only do what I must."  
  
With that, he turned and walked down the hall. 


	5. Chapter 4

The guest room was set up with the most luxurious furniture imaginable, and the size of the bed was large enough to hold five people. The room itself had a bathroom and balcony, which overlooked the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
"This is amazing, but why is he treating us this well? I assumed we would be thrown in a dungeon at this point," Alphelion said sarcastically as she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
"My lady, the king is kind to everyone. Even his foes. You should be ready soon, the meal will be served in 20 minutes." one of the maids informed her as the servants filed out.  
  
"Well we should get ready Alphelion, I'd hate to make his majesty impatient," Biendis said with a smile.  
  
At that both of the ladies laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dining hall was massive enough for at least 5000 guests. The tables and chairs were ornate and polished to a shine. The door opened and the two ladies from Mirdonost walked in. There were only two people in the hall. One was Altus; he walked over to greet the two ladies. The other was a male elf who stood with his back towards them.  
  
Altus walked back to Legolas who was still looking out the window, seemingly oblivious to the guests.  
  
"They are here Legolas," Altus informed him. Legolas nodded and turned his head toward the two ladies.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, Ladies of Mirdonost, I am Legolas, King of Mirkwood, I heard you have a request to make. I believe your journey might have tired you. We should have the meal first and consult over your…predicament…afterwards," Legolas said, his face a carefully concealed mask of pleasantry, yet some of the stiffness still seeping through.  
  
Alphelion saw the struggle the king had to welcome them and she decided to be as polite as she could.  
  
"Whatever you wish my lord, this is your home and what you say we will do," Alphelion answered softly.  
  
"Thank you, my lady." Legolas replied, directing them to sit, and the meal to be served.  
  
The dinner was quiet with the four hardly making any conversation. After the meal, they all walked to the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what is your request, my lady?" Legolas asked nicely.  
  
"My kingdom, my lord, is in great danger. We need funds to keep it going as it is supposed to be," Alphelion explained, looking straight into Legolas's deep blue eyes.  
  
"What is the cause of this despair?" Legolas asked, matching her gaze.  
  
Altus and Biendis looked at each other uncomfortably and searched for an excuse to leave the room.  
  
"NO!!!" both Legolas and Alphelion said at the same time.  
  
Alphelion grabbed Biendis' hand and whispered, "Do not leave me alone with him, ever."  
  
"I would prefer to hear both of your thoughts on this matter." Legolas told the two and walked to his previous place to sit down awkwardly.  
  
"Tell me something, Alphelion. That is your name isn't it? Why should I even consider helping you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"If you are a kind being, you would help others wouldn't you? I have the feeling that I am not welcome here. I have come in peace and I will do what it takes to help my people." Alphelion said standing up.  
  
"Anything?" Legolas questioned with an oddly sardonic expression on his face.  
  
"Legolas, don't do this," Altus whispered into his ear, "she means no harm."  
  
"This is why I want you here." Legolas whispered back.  
  
"It's late, we will discuss this later." Legolas exclaimed as he rose to walk out.  
  
"This matter cannot wait, my lord." Alphelion said forcefully, but Legolas acted as though he hadn't heard and continued out of the library.  
  
Alphelion turned her face to Altus, "Is he always this stubborn?" she asked.  
  
"From what I have seen so far, you both are stubborn." Altus said slowly and followed Legolas out.  
  
"We must get back to the guest room Alphelion." Biendis said, almost bodily dragging her out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked back to his chamber with Altus close behind him,  
  
"Why are you doing this? She came peacefully. You own it to her to be kind," Altus pleaded.  
  
"Altus, you are like an older brother to me, but please don't act like one. I need to get this over and done with. I need some rest and you do too. I will talk with her tomorrow. Is that good enough?" He asked tiredly.  
  
"I am not going to stop you but someday you will know the cost of your revenge."  
  
Altus walked away with his last words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alphelion got up from her bed and walked out to the balcony. She felt the difference of the night sky between Mirkwood and her home. The moonlight was so bright and the stars illuminated the sky. The night was so beautiful, but still the place was so haunting. The first sense that she had when she arrived was the sense of unwelcome and hostility. The sky seemed to be the only thing that welcomed her. She walked to the railing of the balcony and leaned forward to see the forest. It looked gloomy and dark. There were noises of insects flying all around the place. Less disturbing to Alphelion than the insects was Legolas's voice, which still rang in her ears. So scathing and so pain filled, it seared to her memory. She was about to walk back into her room when she caught sight of something. Legolas was lying on the bench outside of the balcony of his room. As he rose he saw Alphelion staring at him. Their eyes met, and the same thought came into both their minds.  
  
"Why?" 


	6. Chapter 5

The morning came too fast and sun shined bright into Alphelion's chamber. She rolled away from the sunlight but met with a glare from Biendis who was looking at her with the facial expression that could kill.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am getting up now." Alphelion said before Biendis could verbally attack her.  
  
"Did you forget that we are in Mirkwood and you have a request to ask the king?" Biendis asked her with a contorted expression on her face.  
  
With that comment, Alphelion jumped and ran into the bathroom and undressed herself, jumping into the warm water that filled up the bathtub. "Oh thank the Valar that this water was not cold as ice," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Outside the bathroom, Biendis prepared a dress for the princess. Alphelion would be robed in metallic purple with long sleeves down her arms. The neckline was low, but not too provocative, allowing just enough to give a nice shape to her body.  
  
Alphelion exited the bathroom and looked at the dress that she would have to wear. She sighed quietly, but it did not escape Biendis's attention.  
  
"My lady, last night your garment was not proper and this should portray better the impression you want to give the king," Biendis explained softly.  
  
"I'm here to ask for a request from him, not seduce him," Alphelion said sarcastically, "As for the dress, I think that it is too revealing for the occasion, which is to address a serious matter."  
  
"Sorry, my friend, you have no choice today," Biendis grinned and walked toward the princess with the gown.  
  
"I should have known better since I have never once won when I argue with you." Alphelion replied as a small smile spread gently on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked steadily towards the dining hall. He had to come up with something soon before his meeting with the princess of Mirdonost.  
  
This is absurd, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
He couldn't come up with anything and he was running out of options if he still wanted this revenge to happen. Legolas brought that thought with him into the dining hall.  
  
"Good morning Legolas." Altus addressed him courteously.  
  
The comment only served to shake Legolas out of his thoughts and startle him.  
  
"Good day to you too Altus, you startled me." Legolas replied quietly as he walked down to the end of the long table and sat down gracefully.  
  
Noticing the distress on Legolas's face, Altus asked softly, "Something perturbs you my friend?"  
  
Before Legolas could answer, the two ladies walked slowly up to the king. He stood up as the ladies bowed and returned one of his own.  
  
"Good morning, your highness." greeted Biendis as she nudged the princess in a signal for her to do the same, yet instead of showing any more obeisance, Alphelion stood tall and looked straight into Legolas's eyes without the slightest sign of inferiority.  
  
"I believe that you owe me a reply to the request I made yesterday, my lord." Alphelion remarked.  
  
Legolas eyed her with begrudging respect.  
  
"I'm sorry my lady, but my conscience will not be at ease until I have had my first meal of the day." With that he lifted his hand in a signal for them all to sit down.  
  
As they all sat down, the servants started to serve the meal, and again the process of the last evening was repeated, none of them starting a conversation and all looking at the plate in front of them. At the last bite, before Legolas could get up, Alphelion made the first statement.  
  
"Now is the time my lord, I cannot wait any longer, for my kingdom is in great distress."  
  
"Let me make this short and succinct. I don't know of what terms this agreement will entail yet. However, in two-week's time, I will send a message to you and let you know of my decision. As of now, you may stay here if you wish or you can go back to your kingdom, whichever you wish, my lady." Legolas said as he rose and walked out of the hall, Altus following right behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alphelion and Biendis walked back to their room quickly. Alphelion was on the edge of explosion from anger. After Legolas and Altus left the hall, Biendis had to physically drag Alphelion out and direct her back to the room.  
  
"I cannot believe this! Two weeks! That is madness. Mirdonost cannot wait that long. He purposely is stalling and I will not allow this!" Alphelion let out a frustrated cry and slammed her fist onto the bed.  
  
"I have warned you of this, Alphelion, but you didn't listen to me. You shall have to wait for his terms," Biendis shook her head slowly as she walked to the dresser and started to pack.  
  
"I have no choice. All I can do is let this happen, as it shall be. I suppose there is a reason for it to occur." Alphelion walked out to the balcony and took a last look at the forest and the sky. She would miss this serene environment.  
  
"We shall go back home this afternoon so that by sunset, we will be past the border of Mirkwood."  
  
Alphelion looked at Biendis as she packed and had a vague, unsettling feeling that this would not be the last time she would see this place. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Can we just go? I do not believe that he would care if we are here or not, let's just go. He will know about it sooner or later," Alphelion argued annoyingly at her friend.  
  
"Since when did you lose all your civilized manners my lady?" replied the other female elf.  
  
"Since I stepped into this dreadful place. I know that you will agree with me on that, wouldn't you Biendis?" the young she-elf asked.  
  
"What is the meaning of this question? Are you suspecting something of me, my lady?" Biendis turned her face toward Alphelion and stopped from preparation of departure.  
  
Alphelion chuckled softly as she walked toward Biendis and placed her arm around Biendis' shoulder, "It seems to be that you and the elf lord have known each other, is there something that I should know, my friend?"  
  
Biendis moved away and tried to hide the redness on her cheeks.  
  
"There is nothing more important than our business for Mirdonost, you should not be bothered, now let's get going, I believe that the horses and our belonging should be ready for our departure, and about the notice to the king, that is up to you to decided." Biendis tapped on Alphelion's shoulder and walked out from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alphelion wander around the room for another minute, she walked out of the room and shut the door. As she turned to walk to the hall, she crashed into someone, making her fall to the floor. A hand reached down to pulled her back up. She took the hand and glanced up to see the person was surprisingly Legolas.  
  
"You really need to watch where you are going my lady," he quipped as he pulled her up.  
  
"I believe you have to say that yourself too, my lord because I was walking out from the room, as you can see I don't have eyes on the back of my head so that I can see who is sneaking up behind me," she shot back at him.  
  
"This is my kingdom, I can do as I want and I can go any where I want without your knowledge, I didn't sneaking behind you as you said, I walked pasted your room and you happened to crash into me," he looked at her and continued "So you are leaving? Well, I take this opportunity to bid you farewell, Lady of Mirdonost" he turned away after he finished his sentence but was he stopped by her voice.  
  
"I will wait for your terms in 2 weeks time my lord and I hope that you will keep your word," with that she walked pass him and out into the hall.  
  
Legolas let out a soft sigh and shook his head. As he walked to the hall he was stopped by Altus.  
  
"Is that the way for bid farewell to a lady, my friend?" Altus asked and grinned at Legolas.  
  
"I think I've gotten enough harsh words from her, I don't think it would help if you added more." Legolas whispered to Altus.  
  
"Well I'd better go to see them to the gate, do you want to come with me?" He asked eyeing him with curiosity.  
  
"I think I'd better not, the she-elf will lash me with her tongue again if she sees my face and I have business to attend to, you go ahead and I'll see in you minute," he said as he walked back to his study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Farewell Altus, I sense that I will see you again soon." Alphelion bid farewell to Altus and walked towards her stallion.  
  
Biendis and Altus were standing alone while others had walked back to the palace and Alphelion was making ready for her departure. Altus scanned around to see that no one was looking at them and drug Biendis gently behind the tree.  
  
"I will miss you like I always have when you are not here in my arms, looking into my soul, that belong only to you." Then he moved closer to her but he realized how hard it was to resist the urge of placing his lips on her own. But to his surprised Biendis grabbed his neck swiftly and placed a quick lock on his lips. They pulled apart, "Remember that one day when all this is over we will be together, but until then we do what we must, farewell my lord." Biendis walked away from the hiding place and jumped on her horse. She nodded towards Alphelion and they both rode off into the midst of the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey was pleasant but tiresome; the ladies were pleased to see the gate of their kingdom. After they arrived, they both went to get some rest. An hour later they both were in library with Dealach and his advisors.  
  
"The king of Mirkwood has agreed to consider the situation and he will present his terms in 2 weeks." Alphelion addressed the counsel.  
  
"Sister, this is amazing, you have a great diplomatic flair, and you make a good ambassador." Dealach said with an unreadable smile.  
  
Alphelion bows, "Thank you my lord, as I said before, I do what I must to protect Mirdonost from any kind of predicaments." She said that and sent a glare gaze to his brother.  
  
Dealach looks away, "Well sister you have done well and your business here is done, now go and rest you have travel long." He dragged her to the door. Alphelion and Biendis walked out from the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time had come and the 2 weeks had passed, Legolas was standing right in front of the gate the of the kingdom that he had so despised.  
  
"Welcome Legolas, King of Mirkwood, I Dealach, King of Mirdonost welcome you to Mirdonost." Dealach greeted Legolas.  
  
"Thank you, this meeting won't be long for I will be leaving this evening." Legolas answered.  
  
"Are you not staying for the banquet for your coming?" Dealach asked curiously.  
  
"That will not be necessary because my terms will not be that pleasant. Now let's start our agreement for I do have other business to attend to." Legolas demanded.  
  
Everyone walked towards the library and a moment later Alphelion and Biendis showed up. Legolas and Alphelion's gaze met, Alphelion felt a shiver run up her spine. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' she thought to herself. Alphelion and Biendis stood in the hallway and the group of men walked passed them into the library. However, Legolas and Altus manage to approach the ladies.  
  
"I see you are keeping your promise well my lord." Alphelion sent the first word of greeting to Legolas.  
  
Legolas chuckled quietly, "It's seems to be that your tongue is really consistent my lady, for every occasion of our meeting it tends to be the first thing to greet me harshly besides the glare which has the same potential," He quibbled back at her "but today you will see that I am capable of putting you it the same position that I have before, the battle is just starting, my lady." 


	8. Chapter 7

Legolas walked into the library with Altus, Alphelion, and Biendis following right behind him. He wanted to make this quick so he stood in front of the long table. As everyone sat down Legolas started making his statement.  
  
"I have agreed to help Mirdonost out of situations which have transpired from the lack of wealth. I will not however provide this fund without receiving any profitable assets back for my kingdom, for I love my own kingdom. With that, I come to the terms of this agreement," Legolas glanced at Alphelion, she was showing signs of nervousness. In her head all she could think of now was the terms that Legolas had come up with and hope that whatever the terms would be she would be able to agree to.  
  
Legolas continued, "First, Dealach, you will be the last true blood of Mirdonost to rule the kingdom, the next heir in line after you will be an elf from Mirkwood," before he could finished his sentence Dealach stood up.  
  
"No, I will not let that happen, the only one who can rule this kingdom is the true blood of Mirdonost."  
  
Legolas laughed, "Well then this meeting is over. Good luck in finding funds for your kingdom."  
  
As Legolas walked out, a feminine voice stopped him, "I have a request to ask, my lord,"  
  
Alphelion stood up from her chair, and Legolas turned to her.  
  
"I would rather have at least a half blood of Mirdonost as the new heir, if you don't mind." She finished and sat back down.  
  
Legolas smirked, "That is the second part of the agreement I was going to get to before your brother rudely interrupted my announcement. For this agreement to work Princess Alphelion, I see the necessity of us uniting as husband and wife."  
  
Legolas looked at her, attempting to get the answer from her facial expression.  
  
"I don't see the necessity, my lord, you can marry any maiden of this kingdom, and that would work too." Alphelion replied calmly.  
  
"No, I will not let my kingdom be ruled by anyone but royal blood," Dealach yell, looking at his sister, "You must married him sister, this is the only way for this agreement to work."  
  
Alphelion stood again, "No, I will not marry this elf because I don't love him. I am a noble female elf, not a courtesan." The tears flowed down her face while she ran out into the garden.  
  
Dealach attempted to follow her but was stopped by Legolas  
  
"I will talk to her myself. Altus, see through this agreement and make a pledge to this so that none of us will break it. Lady Biendis, you know what you must do, for I am leaving this eve and I would be with much honored if you would follow your lady to Mirkwood. When I come back everything must be ready for my departure." Legolas walked out of the room, leaving everyone in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas followed Alphelion into the garden; she was sitting on the edge of the lake. He walked up and stopped behind her.  
  
"Being an elf, you're supposed to be able to sense my presence," He sat down beside her. Alphelion stood up but was quickly grasped on the arm by Legolas, pulling her back down. To her surprise, she found herself on his lap. To make sure that she wouldn't move away, Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Excuse me my lord but do you mind?" Alphelion said as she tried to get his arms off her waist, but he was too strong for her to force away.  
  
"If you stay still for a moment and listen to my proposals, I will let you go to your preparations." Legolas's voice seemed to be unnaturally low and husky, causing Alphelion to shiver.  
  
"What is your proposal, my lord?" she said, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"We both have no choice but to do what is beneficial for our kingdoms. I cannot let you get everything without gaining something for myself," he said, looking into her light green eyes, "You do know of the war that happened a year back, and I hope you do know that your father killed my father," he stopped and tightened his arms on her waist, "and revenge is about to take place whether you like it or not." He let go of her and stood up.  
  
Alphelion's eyes filled with tears and she turned to face him, "I have known of it and everyday of knowing it I felt horrible, knowing that my father had caused such pain, but it was a war my lord, you must understand that." She waited for his response.  
  
Anger clouded Legolas's features. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Do not preach to me about the nature of war because you've never been in one, and as for the death of my father, it was on purpose. Everyone in this realm knows that, even your father. Since your father is dead, it is your duty to repay the deed that has been caused by your father, now be a good daughter and do as I say." He let go of her.  
  
"I will be the last of Mirdonost who will suffer from this, and for that I will marry you and repay what my father has done to yours, but I will not be the only who will suffer from this, I will make sure that you feel the same pain that I go through." Her voice came out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well then, we are leaving this evening, which is in about an hour. You should go and prepare for the journey, since you have traveled to Mirkwood before you should know what you must do." Legolas walked back to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything will be just fine Alphelion, I will be there with you and I will make sure that nothing will happen to you, that is the least I can do." Biendis said, trying to calm Alphelion.  
  
"I think I've already over come that part Biendis. I know my fate is now no longer in my hands, but that of a coldhearted elf. This will be the end of my life Biendis and I am ready for it," She wiped her tears and looked out the window, "that will be the last tear that anyone will see from my eyes, Biendis you are the only one I have left, my brother isn't even worried about me leaving, all he's worried about is the funds that he will get his hands on. Those funds will go to the same place as all the other wealth was."  
  
She let out a sigh.  
  
Alphelion walked toward the door, "I hope that one day I will be back here again, well at least my children will." She looked at Biendis, who walked towards her, and they hugged each other.  
  
"You will be fine, trust me. Now let go before he sends someone to get you. You don't want him to be any more angry with you than he already is." With that they both walked out from Alphelion's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The wedding shall be two weeks from today, everyone is expected to be there," Legolas announced, "I shall take my leave now, Dealach, the funds will be sent monthly and I want a report of the every usage of them Dealach, I am watching because I know of your little hobby and I don't want them wasted, I hope that you understand."  
  
There was not a lot of luggage and most of the stuff that Alphelion had was clothing and personal things. They all met up at the gate of Mirdonost.  
  
"Sister, I will miss you dearly, come back and visit us sometime. I hope that you will be happy and well. He will treat you kindly. Farewell sister." Dealach walked toward Alphelion but she backed away.  
  
"It's not for you to worry anymore Dealach, this is my life, my destiny, and my fate. You should keep Mirdonost. I want you to know that this is an exchange of my life, do not destroy it." She jumped up to her horse without looking back.  
  
"Let's go." Legolas ordered and the elves of Mirkwood and the two ladies of Mirdonost rode off into the deep forest with a dark mood hanging over them. 


	9. Chapter 8

The journey to Mirkwood was serene and tranquil. Legolas and Alphelion avoided each other as much as they could. Their intention was not to anger each other in front of the companions but the building tension was ready to burst anytime.  
  
"We should rest here Legolas," Altus informed the king.  
  
"Nay, we should continue, Mirkwood is only an hour away. We can rest then." Legolas disagreed.  
  
"Legolas, the ladies are not as strong as we are, we should stop so that they could regain their strength." Altus said, stopping his horse.  
  
"Altus, we will be fine. Let keep on riding. The king is right, we can rest when we get to Mirkwood." Alphelion assured the elf lord.  
  
Legolas stopped his horse, "Let's stop here, it is safe now since we are at the border of Mirkwood." He glanced at Alphelion who glared at him; his mouth curved up a little and he laughed to himself.  
  
Legolas turned his head to see the beauty of the forest, and when he turned his head back he gaze met bright green eyes that were filled with anger.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? Are you doing this on purpose to anger me? You are so childish," if looks could kill, Legolas would have been dead in an instant, "you want to play this game, I can play this game with you my lord and let's see who will win." Alphelion challenged him.  
  
Biendis rode up behind her, "Do not listen to her my lord, she is under the influence of her temper, she didn't meant to challenge your power." Biendis sent a sharp glare at Alphelion.  
  
"Thank you for your concerned lady, but I doubt I will lose this challenge." Legolas smirked and raised his eyebrows at Alphelion.  
  
"Legolas, stop it, you are going to make the situation even more horrendous." Altus warned him.  
  
"I did what you have requested Altus, and see want I get for my kindness, nothing but harshness from her. I was being helpful that's all." Legolas mockingly pouted towards Altus, causing Biendis to chuckle.  
  
"Legolas, you are more than a millennium old and furthermore you are a king, grow up, now let's get to Mirkwood before anyone of you starts this nonsense again," Altus sighed and shook his head. He gave a nod to the guards behind him and they all rode out into the forest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the palace, Alphelion quickly walked away from Legolas but not before he could stop her.  
  
"You have your own chamber, wait for the maid to direct. I would not prefer losing my future wife before the wedding." Legolas mocked her.  
  
"Actually my lord, the dungeon will be just fine since I am here as a toy for you to take revenge on." She retorted.  
  
"Stop it!" Altus and Biendis said at the same time, loud enough that everyone turned and looked at them.  
  
"Lady Biendis, why don't you take the princess to her chamber, there will be someone to escort you two to the room." Altus directed her. Biendis grabbed Alphelion's arm and walked her into the castle.  
  
"Both of you either need a lesson in manners or have your tongues taken out of your mouths, this is insane Legolas. By the time this is over, my hair will be white." Altus sighed and literally dragged Legolas into the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they all had freshened up, they met at the dinning hall for the meal. This time the manner was different from the last time they had a meal together.  
  
"Since we are about to be living together forever, as elves, we have eternity to play this game," Legolas was about to continue, "Please don't start again." Altus stopped him.  
  
"I am trying to civilize the situation, I cannot live like this." Legolas claimed.  
  
"Well I am not the one who started this whole thing, it was you my lord." Alphelion shot back.  
  
"If you two are about to start another feud, I will let both of you have it your own way. Lady Biendis would care for a walk, I would love to learn more about Mirdonost." Altus offered his arm. Biendis took it and walked out into the garden.  
  
They were gone before the other two elves could not stop them.  
  
"I will take my leave now my lord, good night." Alphelion walked toward the door but a hand stopped her.  
  
"We need to sort out our differences if we are to live together in harmony." Legolas said softly, pulling her towards the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas opened the library's door and as he walked into the dark room he lit the torches on the wall. That light up the room and then he walked to the fireplace and fired it up as well. The heart of the fireplace started to warm up. They both sat down on soft carpet in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Fire, I hope that you will not throw me into the fireplace." He glanced over to see Alphelion expression.  
  
"If you will be more rational to the occurrence, I will not attempt anything unless you harmed me first." Alphelion turned her head toward him.  
  
The light glowed on both face and it is hard to determine the thought of the person in front of you when the shadow covered the other side of the face.  
  
"We are to be married in two weeks," as he was about to continue, "You can always change the date if you see it suit you." Alphelion offered.  
  
"Before we are to continue this let make certain to something, please do not interrupt when one is discourse and try not to anger one another." He requested.  
  
"Alright as long as you do the same, my lord." Alphelion agreed.  
  
"Now, first you don't have to give me courteous since you are to be queen and it will be suit for the circumstances as for us to show our closeness." Legolas started the conversation cautiously, "You can addressed me by the name," he continued.  
  
"You shall do the same Legolas." They are looking straight into each other eyes.  
  
The silent taking place, it is somewhat strange and comforting. The room is warm the place is so quite.  
  
"Why are you doing this Legolas? Why are you torturing yourself by marrying me, the daughter of the man you hate? Why don't you just kill me?" She whispering softly but he can hear her.  
  
"It is not in me to kill someone, I would rather doing what I am doing right now than killing you, and at least I know that I am fulfilling my revenge. Killing you will only anger more people." He shifted himself and turned his head to see her face.  
  
"I do not want to live like this, I do not want to marry someone I am not in love with and I do not want to be treat like the way you are treating me. I do have a heart." Her eyes started to get watery by the tear, "I cannot change the past, for that I am sorry for what my father have cause you, and I am willing to do anything to make it better and I want you to stop at me, do not torture anyone else from Mirdonost." She wiped the tear from her face.  
  
"I will promised that I will not hurt other people of Mirdonost and I did not want you to change the past I only want you and your people to know the pain of losing someone that is so vital to your living, it hurt so much, my father was the only person I have left. Your father have no right of taking him from me." His eyes are full with rage and anger.  
  
"You are not the only one who have lost a father, my father is dead too and I am still suffered from his dead." She gently placed her hand in his hand.  
  
Legolas grabbed her hand softly with his other hand and take her hand off his hand, "Don't show your mercy too early, it is a sign of your weakness." He grinned at her.  
  
"If this can ease your anger, I will not regret showing it at all." She smiled on the corner of her mouth.  
  
They both smiled and laughed, "This is interesting, and you two need to sort out your difference more often." Altus and Biendis appeared at the door of the library.  
  
Legolas and Alphelion stood up quickly and moved away from each other. Altus and Biendis walked toward the couple. "What is the cause of the sudden change?" Biendis asked her friend.  
  
"Nothing we were sorting out our different as the Lord Altus stated, I am tired," Alphelion turned toward Legolas and Altus, "Goodnight my lord." She took Biendis arm.  
  
The two elves bowed the two ladies and they followed out into the hall. 


	10. Chapter 9

"So, would you care to tell me what happened in the library?" Biendis asked Alphelion right after she closed the door of Alphelion's room.  
  
"Nothing happened, we just tried to get along as much as we could," Alphelion explained in the process of changing from her dress into a nightgown.  
  
"Well, it seemed to go really well. I am impressed, you were fighting one minute and the next you are sitting down next to him holding his hand and smiling." Biendis mocked as she helping Alphelion.  
  
"Let's talk about your night walk Biendis. Since when do you take up Altus's offers so easily? You know him well?" she walked to her bed.  
  
Biendis tried to hide her red face, but it didn't escape Alphelion, "You can tell me. You knew him before?" Alphelion tapped her hand on the bed beside her to direct Biendis to sit.  
  
"His family and my family were close. His father and my father were trained in Lothlorien. They were close friend. When his father and my father got married they settled down and built their houses close. Both of us were only child so we were friend and we grew up together. Until his father was called to serve in Thranduil's army and my father was called to serve in your father's army in the last war. His mother died a few years after I was born and as you know my mother died a year prior to the war. Both of our fathers died in the war and he was Legolas' captain and I am your handmaiden." She turned her face to Alphelion and smiled after she finished her sentence.  
  
"I see, so you know him before. How close are you with him?" Alphelion pushed.  
  
Biendis got up, "I think it's time for you to go to sleep, and didn't you tell me that you are tried?" Biendis gently pushed Alphelion down on her bed and pulled up the blanket for her.  
  
"I'll find it out eventually Biendis." She smirked at her friend.  
  
"Good night my lady." Biendis blew the candle and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When will you announce you wedding to the people of Mirkwood?" Altus asked Legolas on their way back to their chambers.  
  
"I will take her to the city tomorrow and an announcement will be made there."  
  
"I hope that the citizens will like their queen." Altus said as he walked onward to his room. "I hope that too my friend, but when they know of the place she came from, they might not." Legolas said with a frown.  
  
"Princess Alphelion is a divine and proper lady. The people will look over the fact that she is from Mirdonost. We must give her some time to adjust." Altus assured his king.  
  
"Thank you for your assertion, good night my friend." Legolas said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Biendis finished dressing Alphelion, they both walked down to the dinning hall. Legolas and Altus were already there.  
  
"Good morning, ladies. We have a long day waiting. Let's have our meal and then we can discuss the plan for the day."  
  
"Well Alphelion, as a queen I am expecting some things from you. My work causes me too spend much time outside the kingdom and that leaves less time for me to take care of my citizens. This is where you come in; it would be so kind of you to take this position to take care of the people in Mirkwood. All you have to do is seek out the problems in the city. I am giving you the power to control it. But before any crucial decisions will be made, I suggest that you consult either Altus or me. It's not that I don't trust you but I don't want you to make a bad decision without consulting anyone. Will you except this offer?" Legolas waited for her response anxiously.  
  
"It is an honor and I gladly accept this opportunity. I am willing to help. There is no need of hesitation of a request from me. I am eager to fulfill the duty that you have assigned to me." She replied delightfully.  
  
"Thank you, well today I am taking you to the city so that you can speculate the problems and get to know the people. Altus and Biendis shall join us in this expedition." He demanded enthusiastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the meal, the four went to the gate. Legolas and Altus had their bow and arrows for protection. Alphelion and Biendis went to change into more fitting clothing.  
  
"Princess Alphelion and Biendis, I would feel more assurance if both of you would take a lesson in sword fighting and archery." Altus informed the ladies.  
  
"I have to agree with you Altus, it is impossible for us or anyone to protect the ladies every second, they should at least capable of protecting themselves until help arrived, why don't you make some arrangements. Let me know how it goes and if you need an assistant you know where to get one." Legolas concurred.  
  
Alphelion and Biendis looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"If you see the necessity then we will consent to this. Thank you for your concern."  
  
"I just don't want anyone to believe that I treat you atrociously, that's all." Legolas said.  
  
"Can't let the new queen be killed on her first month can we, that would definitely not impress the other kingdoms, don't you agree, Legolas?" Alphelion snapped at him.  
  
Altus and Biendis shook their heads, "I would love to put the two together in the forest together and leave them. That would either calm them down, kill them or they might fall for each other."  
  
"Hmm, that's an idea." Biendis said laughing quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four arrived in the city and to Alphelion's surprise the news of her arrival traveled quickly because of the reaction that she got from the people in city was so cold and harsh. People bowed at their king and the elf lord but to her and Biendis, they all looked away.  
  
"My guess is that your coming caused rather a commotion in the city." Legolas stated.  
  
"I had expected it, it is their right to feel so toward the descendants of the one who killed their king, even the son of the king himself." Alphelion retorted.  
  
Legolas turned toward her swiftly and jumped off his horse, "Well if you want to put it that way, then I have nothing more to add."  
  
Alphelion followed him into the city. Biendis and Altus agreed that they would liberate themselves from the infuriated elves. "I give up, it is time for both of them to solve their own problems, and their wedding is in less than a week. It is time for them to grown up." Altus concluded and he offered his hand to Biendis. They walked the opposite direction of the other two elves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four elves left their horses with the old man who was in charge of the horses that came into the city. Legolas greeted his people along the way. Alphelion followed him closely. But before she could say anything a little boy-elf ran up to them.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness but my sister, she . she. she is in the water on the other side of the creek there is no one else around, please help her she is drowning, she is dying." The little boy sobbed and grabbed Alphelion's hand and dragged her toward his sister's direction.  
  
Legolas and Alphelion ran toward the other side of the creek. In the creek, the little girl flailed in the water. Alphelion looked at Legolas.  
  
"Stay here with the boy, I will get her." He said  
  
He handed her his bow and arrows, then jumped into the water. The girl slowly sank down into the cold water. Legolas dived under the water, grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her toward him. They both emerged at surface of the water, Legolas swimming to the edge of the creek where Alphelion and the little boy stood watching frantically.  
  
"How is she Legolas?" Alphelion asked immediately.  
  
"I need to get the water out of her lungs." He answered then he pressed on the little girl chest and few time. The girl choked out the water and opened her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, kind sir," the girl looked up at Legolas, "Oh, forgive me your highness, I didn't know." The girl got up quickly to courtesy, but she was too weak, falling back on to Alphelion's lap, "I don't think that he will punish you for that, the king is kind to everyone, well almost everyone to be more accurate." She glanced over to see the drenched king.  
  
Legolas gave her a sharp glance, "What were you two young elves doing alone in the creek, where are your parents?" Legolas changed the topic.  
  
The little boy showed signs of panic, "Well we were playing like we normally do everyday but today Megilion wanted to swim in the creek but I warned her but she wasn't listening to me," he turned to his little sister, looking disapprovingly.  
  
Megilion started to cry, "I was not stubborn, I know that I can swim in that creek," she sobbed, "I couldn't swim because my leg was hurt." Megilion cried harder and Alphelion tried to calm the girl down. She put her hand on the little head and patted it softly.  
  
"Alright I will let your parents decided who should be punished, now let's take both of you home." Legolas picked Megilion up and carried her. Alphelion grabbed Avardo hand and followed right behind Legolas.  
  
As they all approached the little house, there were two elves standing in front. They seemed to be waiting for someone. The lady ran towards Alphelion and then grabbed Avardo away from her. The lady bowed toward Legolas and the other male elf ran after her and took Megilion from him gently.  
  
"What were you two doing and why did you disturb his highness?" the female elf asked her children.  
  
Legolas related the situation, "Everything is back to normal now, we will take our leave." Legolas patted Avardo and Megilion's head. The two children walked toward Alphelion and they both bowed at her. Alphelion smiled at them, bent down on her knees and pulled the two young elves toward her, "It is nice meeting you two, I believe that I will see more of you two." She kissed the cheek of the two young elves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey back to the palace was awkward. When the four reunited, Biendis and Altus were astounded to see the wet royal couple.  
  
"My lord, what happened?" Altus asked while he scanned Legolas' clothing.  
  
"Oh, we came upon a little quagmire, that's all." Legolas explained calmly.  
  
"Lady, are you alright?" Biendis turned toward Alphelion.  
  
"Yes, I am. Only my clothing, it's wet." Alphelion looked down at her wet clothing.  
  
"We should go back to the palace, the sky is darkening." Legolas said blandly. 


	11. Chapter 10

Before they had a chance to exit the gates, the people congregated around the king. Legolas turned his head toward Altus and whispered, "Why are they gathering, did you announce something?"  
  
"Well I did not my lord, but the news goes quick, I believe that it is time for you to make the announcement." Altus replied.  
  
As Legolas walked towards the crowd, a man approached him. "Your highness, are you to wed the enemy?" the man shouted.  
  
Legolas held up his hand and continued walking, "People of Mirkwood, I am aware of the fact that the news of my courtship has reached the city. Your future queen and my future wife is Princess Alphelion of Mirdonost," Legolas grabbed Alphelion's hand and pull her towards him, "Here is your future queen." Legolas declared, "Even though she is from Mirdonost, she will be queen of Mirkwood, she will be respected as she should be respected. I will take my leave now." He dragged her with him back toward the horse. He held his hand up before she could say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The few days after the visitation in the city, the palace was chaotic with the preparation for the wedding that would take place in three days. Most of the guests would be arriving either the day before the wedding or the morning of. Legolas and Altus were busy analyzing the security around the palace and the city. As for Alphelion and Biendis, they were occupied with preparations for the arriving of the guests. At first, Legolas did not want them to engage in any activities but Alphelion insisted that she should do something since this was to be her wedding too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord, the lord of Mirdonost is continuing in his misconduct of the deal that you made with him, here is the funds of the last month that you sent it to him," a young elf said as he placed the heap of gold on the table, "the whole amount of the funds my lord." The young elf moved away from the table, then he bowed and waited for his assignment.  
  
Legolas looked at the pile of gold in front of him, "Good, he is digging a grave for himself. I see no need of myself making any effort on this issue. Carhloke, I will reward you with a great deal of treasure, but you must continue on with this, he will never stop and I know that. Go back to Mirdonost; you must always keep your duty classified, no one can know of this other than you, Altus, and I." The young elf bowed and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Legolas turned to Altus who was still gazing at the pile of gold, "I cannot foretell of what will happen if Alphelion gets a hold of this, she have done everything to safe her kingdom but her brother is doing exactly the opposite." Altus sighed and shook his head after he finished his statement.  
  
"We must stop him Altus, we will talk with him after the wedding. I cannot let everything that I have sacrificed to save that useless kingdom go in a blink of an eye. Altus, if he keeps this up then he will pay the price. As for Alphelion, keep it away from her as long as you can and one day I will tell her, she is safer and happier here in Mirkwood."  
  
Altus laughed at the statement, "She may be safer here in Mirkwood, but happier? I have never see an elf as miserable as her when she first stepped into Mirkwood. I can still remember her expression when she knew that she had to live here forever and Legolas, you are not making it any easier for her." Altus turned more stern, "Step into her shoes and reconsidered it, how would you feel to be in her position? I do understand both of you but if you are to live together in harmony, you had better start off by being more considerate. We are stronger and we can keep our feelings and place them deep within our souls, but she is different from us and she cannot hide her feelings. Be a gentleman and soften your heart a little, day by day you will see something about her that you like. She is harmless; you are more dangerous to her than she is to you. I will leave it as this, you are capable of thinking by yourself, do not disappoint me or your father, trust me he would be more grateful for you to be kind to her than hurt her. Besides, we've got Dealach to play with, he is more interesting don't you think?" With that Altus left the king alone in his study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night sky was dark like someone has splashed black paint upon it. The glimmering of the stars in the sky was the only light in the dark sky. The light from the stars reflected on the water in the lake glittering magnificently, and the whistling of the insects at night was melodious. Altus and Biendis moved through the wood swiftly and softly. They did not intend to attract attention from anyone at this hour.  
  
They walked hand in hand toward the edge of the lake, and then sat down. Altus gently pulled Biendis' small and soft hand up to his lips. He kissed it slowly from the tip of each finger all the way up to her wrist, flipping her hand up side down and starting to kiss her palm, "Your hands are so soft and sweet," he said, glancing up to her sparkling eyes, and he trailed his kisses from the wrist slowly up her silky arm.  
  
The object of his attraction was holding her breath and her heart was beating erratically, if he stopped his actions she would probably have suffocated to death, and to her surprise he continued all the way up to her shoulder. He carefully placed he lips on her collarbone and when he met the connection between her collarbone and her neck, he stopped there and placed his nose on the spot.  
  
"Your neck is so warm and it's smell so good. Do you know that the closer we are the harder it is for me to keep myself away from you? You are the dream that haunts me every night. Biendis, I do not know how long I can hold my feeling anymore, I feel like something inside me is about to explode, please help me out of this agony." He begged into her ear. His lips glided down her jaw line and he stopped at the corner of her mouth. He placed his strong arms on her back as he lift his head up and shared an intimate look into her eyes with her, the second she closed her eyes again, he immediately claimed her lips. He slowly savoring her mouth like the most precious thing he possessed, tracing her lips with his tongue, and he sucking the bottom of her lip slowly. He slid his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with his. During the kiss, he gently pushed her down on the ground. His hand started to reach on the tiny string tie in the front of her dress.  
  
When his hand touched her warm skin, Biendis's eyes opened suddenly and she placed her hand to stop him.  
  
Every movement came to a full stop. Biendis held on to his hand and looked him in the eyes, "I am so sorry, I want this as much as you do but we can not do this, not now. I totally and completely understand how you feel because I feel the same but our duty is our priority now, and you know that too. When everything is complete, I will give you everything that I possess: my heart, my soul, and my body. I hope that you understand and please do not be angry with me." She begged.  
  
Altus placed both of his hands on her face, "How can I be angry at you when you are right and when I am in love with you with my whole heart. You are more considerate than I, and I am grateful for that, the day when you give your hand in marriage, I will be the happiest elf in Middle Earth. You are too virtuous for me to tarnish now, and because of that I will wait forever for that day when we can be together."  
  
Then he kissed her tenderly on her forehead. He pulled her up slowly, "Let's go, it's getting cold." Then they both walked back to the palace.  
  
However, their little session of love was seen by Legolas who was walking and standing behind a tree and Alphelion who looking from her window. Legolas was half shocked and half happy that his friend had a love of his life. Alphelion was not shocked but happy that both Altus and Biendis have each other. 


	12. Chapter 11

The guests started to arrive and Mirkwood was packed with people from everywhere. There were gossips everywhere. The main topic was the wedding. Legolas' antipathy against the Mirdonost was more than a matter of clandestine remarks. Because everyone knew of his hostility, the announcement of this union marveled the whole realm of Middle Earth.

"What changed his heart?" "Are they in love?" "That not possible, he hates them, they killed his father." "This is not just a normal wedding, there is something behind this." 

Many questions had been thrown in, but Legolas could not care less. He knew that after today these people would be gone. The only reason that he invited them all was to maintain his respect and responsibilities. Most of these people were friends of his father and his kingdom.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Legolas, the wedding is tomorrow, are you not going to explain anything to them?" Altus asked suspiciously.

"No, my marriage is my business. I could not careless what is on these people's minds. They will be gone by morn." Legolas expressed calmly as he walked around the palace to inspecting the ground for ceremony.

Altus stopped in middle of the hall, and when Legolas realized that he was not following him he too stopped and looked at his friend. 

"Something disturbing you, my friend?" Legolas asked.

"You are such a hypocrite, do you know that?" Altus shot back.

Legolas looked at Altus in annoyance, "What did I do wrong now? Lately you seem to be less appreciative of my actions."

"You hate her but look at how much you put into this wedding, the decoration, feast, people, and everything. I would not be surprised at all if you did have a heart for her. You are doing things that are totally opposite from your feelings." Altus explained.

The silence was creeping between them, then Legolas turned back and walked away. Altus followed him. He knew his king since he was born. When something agitated him, he grew very quiet. 

Legolas stopped in front of his study. He opened the door slowly as he walked in. The room was dark and gloomy. The young king walked in and did not even bother to lighten up the room. Altus who followed him had to light the torches on the stone cold wall.

Legolas turned his chair toward the window, sat on it, and looked out into the darkness of the forest of the Mirkwood.

"Tell me something Altus, tell me that what I am doing is right, and that I am not going to fail. Can you at least tell me that you agree with me?" Legolas let his heart out without holding it back.

Altus walked slowly toward Legolas, "Legolas, you have come so far and too deep to get out. I do not think that what I say will be matter to you. I know you well. When you set your heart to do something, you will never stop until you get it. Your persistence have driven you this far. What difference does it make if I said that you are doing the most treacherous thing ever in your existence?" Altus walked toward Legolas and stood in front of him blocked his view from the dark forest. Legolas was listening, but his only reaction was to sit still; if Altus hadn't known him well, he would have thought his mind was elsewhere.

Altus looked at the younger elf and continued, "Would you go to Alphelion and tell her that she can go back to Mirdonost and that she will never be perturbed by you again? Would you give up on your revenge? Tell me something, have you ever for one second thought that you are hurting a woman who is so pure and innocent?" 

Altus paused for a moment, and sighed softly, "How could you do this to yourself and to her? You both are clearly not in love but you are about to bind yourself to her forever, Legolas, forever you will suffer from what will happen tomorrow. Consider this, think of some other alternative in this revenge of yours."

Legolas got up from his chair slowly, "Then I assume that I cannot stop this now, since it's too late like you said. But I will try to make this as painless as I can. I have to work this out and I will not change my goal. If it will cost me all my life, then I will pay the price. At least I am not the only one who will have to live out this tangled web."

Altus looked at Legolas with bewilderment, and surprised at his king's stubbornness, "I cannot believe this, after what I've just said and this is what you get out of it? You are so unbelievably stubborn. You will regret this. One last thing, the first time you saw her, Alphelion, what did you see in her?"

Legolas turned his head to Altus, "I don't remember, all I know was that this lady was determined to do everything to regain back the wealth of her kingdom. So I just took her up on her offer, that's all. I need to have a word with her, do you want to come with me?" 

Altus nodded his head, "I think I'd better go with you, you cannot be in the same room with her for one moment without someone in present." 

Legolas chuckled at Altus' comment, "Right then."

They walked out in to the hall and directly towards Alphelion's chamber.

******************************************************************************

"I cannot believe that you are getting married tomorrow, are you excited?" Biendis was preparing Alphelion's wedding dress placed it back into the closet.

"You are mocking me, you know how much I do not want that to happen." Alphelion sighed as she walked toward the couch and sat down tiredly. 

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Biendis opened the door and to her surprise, Legolas and Altus were right in front of her.

"My lord, it is traditional that you are not allowed to see the bride until tomorrow, what are you doing here?" Biendis tried to block him from getting into the room. 

"Well I do not hold with the tradition, I need to speak with her, may I come in?" Legolas asked politely.

Biendis moved away from the door and let Legolas and Altus walked into the chamber. Alphelion got up from the couch.

"May I have a moment with Alphelion?" Legolas asked Biendis and Altus, who exchanged a quizzical look.

"I do not think that is such a good idea. There are at least 1,000 guests in this palace. You are not going to be in here alone. I will not allow you two fighting each other at this moment." Altus shut the door.

Legolas and Alphelion glared at the other two elves in the room. "Do not worry, I will control my anger, I know what is appropriate." Alphelion ushered the two towards the door, and shut it behind them.

"Let get this out and straight, from tomorrow on you will be my wife and the Queen of Mirkwood. These titles will be with you forever. We did not start out on this path very well and I regret that. I do not want to live the rest of my life in agony. The reason that you are here is because I want to make sure that my subsidy will not be spent and worth nothing. I do not know if you know of your brother," he stopped at look at her for a moment.

She held her hand up, "If you are talking about Dealach's habit of gambling then I am aware of it. I do understand that. I am here to make sure that everything goes as it supposed to. I am not here to make your life miserable. Being here is taunting me no less than it is you. If in any case that you think that your aid to my kingdom is being used wrongly, then I will take the full responsibility of it. You can kill me if that is how you wish Mirdonost to repay my brother's mistake. Speaking of my brother, I do not think that he will be here for the ceremony. He is not here yet, I am assuming that he is not coming." 

"Do you think I am barbaric enough to kill you? I might be able to kill your brother but I cannot bring myself to kill you. After all you are going to be my wife." Legolas paused for a moment, and considered his next question but he wanted to know so he continued, "Did you notice something about Altus and Biendis? I think that they are in love."

Alphelion surprised by the question and let out giggle, "Yes I have, but do not tell them that we know. They will be so embarrassed. I haven't seen Biendis this happy before. She deserves to be loved." 

Legolas nodded in agreement and changed the topic, "Alphelion, you do know that you will have to move into my chamber. I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable but it necessary. Also, the people that are here for our ceremony do not know of the deal between us. They are confused; I need you to help me act out a scene of two people who are in love tomorrow." Legolas glanced at Alphelion who was amazed by his request, "Just for one day, after that we can get back to normal."

"I think I can handle that just fine, is there anything else that you wish to tell me?" She looked at him anxiously.

"As of now this will be all, is there anything you wish to tell me?" He looked back at her.

"Yes, I know that you do not like me much and you want to revenge my kingdom but I cannot live with you like this, so I am asking that may be we could be more peaceful, even better if we can at least be friends." She requested of him nicely.

"I'll think about it. It is late. You should get some rest because tomorrow will be a hard day for you. Goodnight Alphelion." He walked toward the door.

"Goodnight" Alphelion shut the door.

She walked back to her bed and slowly lied down. She thought to herself.

__

Did I just ask him to be my friend? This is getting bizarre. What was I thinking? Tomorrow will change my whole life. From now on I will have live here with him and be his wife. I wonder how long this will last. There was something about him today. He was nice. For the first time since I met him, I've seen his sensitive side. I wish things were different.

Slowly her thoughts lulled her to sleep.

******************************************************************************

Legolas waked back to his own chamber. He undressed and changed into his nightclothes, then walked to his massive bed. 

__

What I am I doing to my life? Why I am putting myself into this mess? I am dragging her down into this pit with me. There is something amiss about this. I feel like this is how my life is destined. It does not matter what I do, I am destined to be with this woman. Even if I did not want to revenge my resentment, there would be a way where I would have to be with her. I can feel it. I was here and she showed up at my gate. I didn't go to her. She offered herself for this.

He placed hand on his forehead, and his mind entered the reverie. Soon he slumbered.


	13. Chapter 12

"Alphelion, you look exquisite." Biendis twirled her lady around.  
  
Alphelion was dressed in white gown. The sleeves were long, covering her hands. At the end of the sleeve were strings of small pearls hanging down. The gown itself was embroidered with golden threads that formed into the outline of flower with pearls inside it. It was long enough to pool on the ground, and its v-neckline was not too deep but it showed the fullness of her chest. Her hair was braided from both sides and spiral of small flower strings wrapped the braids. The two braids met in the middle to form one. Her diamond necklace had a single pearl in the shape of a teardrop and matching earrings.  
  
"Thank you for all your help Biendis. I don't know what I would do without you. You are only best friend I have. Promise me that you will stay here with me." Alphelion eyes tear up.  
  
Biendis was already shredding her tears; they hugged each other for the longest moment. "I will stay here with you Alphelion."  
  
There was a knock on the door, "It's time, are you ready my lady?" It was Altus.  
  
Biendis walked to the door and opened the door for him, "Yes, she is ready."  
  
Altus walked in and the moment he saw Alphelion, his jaw dropped, "You are beautiful today, my lady, it is an honor for me to escort you to ceremony." He held up his arm for her.  
  
"Thank you, Altus." Alphelion smiled at him.  
  
"Well this is it, Alphelion." He told her and he walked her to the ceremony.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas was standing at the altar. He was wearing silver tunic and white leggings, and looking very handsome for the occasion. When he saw Alphelion at the door, he couldn't help but notice her beauty. When she walked up to the altar he realized that he had been held his breath.  
  
"We are here today to witness the union between King of Mirkwood and Princess of Mirdonost." Altus announced, and nodded at Legolas to begin.  
  
"I, Legolas of Mirkwood take thee Alphelion of Mirdonost as my beloved wife. I will be forever yours." Legolas held Alphelion's hand and looked straight into her eyes. Altus passed him the ring, "With this ring, I bind my heart, my life, and my soul to you for eternity." He gently slipped the ring into her finger.  
  
Then it was Alphelion's turn. "I, Alphelion of Mirdonost take thee Legolas of Mirkwood as my beloved husband. I will be forever yours." She accepted the ring from Biendis and placed it on Legolas' finger.  
  
They were now husband and wife, and it was time for the customary kiss. Legolas looked into Alphelion's eyes for a moment. She smiled her permission he took the clue. He slowly moved closer to her and lowered his head to her level. They both closed their eyes. When their lips met, there was this feeling of sensuality in them that ignited. It felt like it had been waiting for so long to let it go. He deepened the kiss and they lost into the feeling. Altus coughed loud enough so that they both heard it and it startled them and they awkwardly broke a part. For the first time, Legolas smiled at Alphelion like a man should smile at a woman.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The banquet after the ceremony was grand. The feast and atmosphere were magnificent. Legolas and Alphelion acted as if they loved each other dearly. It surprised many people, especially Altus and Biendis.  
  
"My lady, may I have this dance?" Legolas asked his newlywed wife and offered her his hand.  
  
She nodded and placed her hand in his. They walked into the center of the floor. The music started and everything surrounding them was gone. Legolas put his arm on Alphelion's waist and the other held her hand. Alphelion placed her other hand on his shoulder. He pulled her closer.  
  
"You look stunning tonight." He started nicely.  
  
Alphelion looked up into his eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for your agreement tonight, you have done well so far. Let's see how long you can last for one night." He challenged her.  
  
"I knew you would do this, you just cannot stop nagging me. For one moment I believed that we might have started something good between us." She turned away.  
  
"You know better that it is impossible for a thing like that to happen between us." Legolas smirked.  
  
"You are unbelievable. I wonder if I cut you up and looked inside, would I find a heart or a stone?" Her words passed through her grated teeth.  
  
Legolas pulled her closer that their noses almost touched. They could feel the heat from each other's bodies and anger. Before Legolas could do any more damage to his wife the music was over and they walked back to the table.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After the banquet, the guests started to depart the Palace. Those who had traveled a great distance were shown to the guesthouses. The king and his new queen bid farewell to the guests till the last one. When all the guests were gone the whole palace was cleaned up perfectly to look like the whole event had never taken place. Legolas, Alphelion, Altus, and Biendis were in the hall looking around them.  
  
"You two behaved really well tonight, I am surprised." Altus raised his eyebrow.  
  
Legolas and Alphelion looked at each other, "Don't worry, things will get to normal by the time the sun rises." Alphelion assured.  
  
Legolas about to reply when Biendis dragged Alphelion away, "I will take you to the chamber." She pulled her away.  
  
Altus pulled Legolas to the other direction, "I wonder what will happen tonight in your chamber."  
  
"Nothing will happen, trust me I can handle the situation." Legolas loosen Altus grip. "I am going to bed, this has been a long day. I need my rest. You can cut me up tomorrow." With that he left his friend in the hall and walked toward his chamber.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas was outside his chamber and he knocked on the door, "Come in.," the voice from inside answered him.  
  
He pushed the door open slowly to found his wife alone in his chamber. He walked in unnervingly. Alphelion was in her nightdress and stood beside the bed.  
  
"I've never had a woman in my chamber before." He walked toward his changing room.  
  
"Well, I have never been in any man's chamber either." Alphelion grabbed her robe and walked out to the balcony.  
  
Legolas walked out from his changing room and to his bed, "Are you going to stay there all night? I am really tired so if you don't mind I really want to sleep." He told her annoyingly.  
  
"I am not tired, you can go to sleep if you want to. I am not stopping you." Alphelion sat in the chair in the balcony and looking up into the sky.  
  
"The weather will cool down, you'll get cold. You should come in before you catch a cold." Legolas talked from his bed while looking at her.  
  
"I'll be fine, why don't you just go to sleep, I can take care of myself." Alphelion's stubbornness started to annoy Legolas.  
  
He walked out to the balcony, "I can't sleep if the door is wide open like this, the room will freeze. So why don't you be a nice girl and get in here. I don't have the strength to fight with you tonight."  
  
"I said I will be fine." Before she finished her words, Legolas swiftly lifted her up and walked back into his chamber. He plopped her down on the bed and walked backed to shut the open door. He turned back to see her light green eyes glaring back at him.  
  
"You might be my husband and the king of Mirkwood but you cannot do that to me again." Alphelion raged start to build up in her blood.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Can we do this tomorrow? I am really tired." He slipped on to his bed and pull up the blanket.  
  
"I cannot even have one moment of my own; you just have to destroy it." Alphelion continued.  
  
"Alphelion, I am really tired, I want to sleep. So can you please be quiet?" He was about to close his eyes.  
  
"Now I cannot even speak?" Alphelion mocked him.  
  
"If I hear one more word I will," Legolas popped up but before he finished she cut in.  
  
"What are you going to do to me now?" Without another word he grabbed her and fiercely pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Alphelion tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. He let go of her and breathed deeply, "Now, I am going to go to sleep." Legolas declared.  
  
Alphelion silenced herself and lay down on the bed while he watched. "Thank you, and goodnight my dear wife." He sighed tiredly and lay down beside her on the other side of the bed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Alphelion found herself walking through the dark forest. She saw someone standing in the distance. As she drew closer and closer, the person turned back to face her, Thranduil.  
  
"Why are you here? You don't belong here. You will put my son in agony. You should go back to where you came from and never come back!" The late king screamed at her.  
  
Alphelion stood there in shocked and her body was shaking, "My lord, I mean no harm to your son. I am here to repay my father's debt to you. Never have I wanted so much to pay of the debt that my father incurred. It kills me to live with such duty. It is like a burden in my heart that I need to lift out or else I will suffocate. I want to get out of this anguish. When I give him the heir to Mirdonost, I will leave Mirkwood and never come back. Legolas will be free of this marriage and he will have the authority in Mirdonost. All I want is to gain back the happiness of my kingdom and redeem what my father cost. The misery between the two kingdoms shall be over at my time."  
  
Alphelion knelt down on the glassy ground. Her whole body shuddered, the tears flowing down her face like tiny waterfalls. "I don't want anyone else to suffer from this. It's not my people's fault, they should not have to suffer because of my family." She looked up but Thranduil was gone.  
  
Alphelion woke up and glanced over to see Legolas looking at her. "Are you alright? You seem to have a bad dream. I heard you talk in your sleep." Legolas asked nicely.  
  
"I need to go to your father's resting place. He was in my dream." She whispered. 


	14. Chapter 13

When Legolas woke up, Alphelion was already dressed. When he looked at her, she was preparing his clothes for the day.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" Legolas asked sleepily.

"I am doing what a normal good wife is supposed to do for her husband. I laid them out for you so you don't have to do it yourself." Alphelion was walking around the room getting everything for Legolas.

Legolas got out of the bed, and walked up behind her, "What is with the sudden change in your hatred for me?" He bent his head down close to her ear, "Do not tell me that you have a heart for me? Giving up so soon, don't you think?" he snickered.

Alphelion turned around and pushed Legolas' clothes harshly into his chest, "Next morning, you do it yourself. I was doing you a favor because of your promise to take me to your father's memorial ground. I guess it was all for nothing."

Legolas' mood grew tense, and he walked toward the bathing room. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Legolas and Alphelion walked to the dinning hall together after he finished with his morning routine. Most of the remaining guests were getting ready to depart for their journey home. The king and new queen of Mirkwood bid them farewell. They both continued toward the hall where only Altus and Biendis waiting for them.

"I see that you both are alive and well, I am glad that you didn't kill each other on your first night together." Altus greeted them.

"Good morning to you too my friend." Legolas glared at Altus and walked to his chair.

Altus turned his head toward Biendis, "This is not good. I would rather see them arguing than being silent. At least I know what is on their minds." He whispered.

All he got was a soft smile from Biendis.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"I will go to the city after I take Alphelion to my father's tomb." Legolas spoke as he mounting his horse.

"Why are we taking only one horse?" Alphelion asked and held on to Legolas hand as he helping her getting on the horse.

"The riding to the hill is very steep and sluggish, I think that it will be easier for you to ride with me." He replied.

"Thank you for your concern." She gently stated her appreciation.

Alphelion straddled in front of Legolas. He told her that it would be easier for him to control the horse and that he wouldn't have to worry about her falling off the horse. He got a cold glance from her in response to the last reason.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

The ride was disturbingly quiet and Legolas couldn't stand it anymore, "When I have a companion during the ride to anyplace it is never this quiet. I think this is a good time and place to learn more about you." 

"Is there anything else about me that you don't know? I thought you knew enough." She retorted. "However, I do not remember saying this to you but I want you to know that I am sorry about what happen to your father. If I could turn back the time, I would not have let that happen."

Legolas halted the horse, "I don't need your pity. I need you to pay back the deed that happened in the past."

"I've never pitied you, not for one second. I only want you to know my motive and that I want you to stop doing whatever you are doing to anyone else. Revenge is not something that innocent people should have to deal with when it has nothing to do with them." She explained.

"Whatever happen to your people has nothing to do with me. I am not the one who spent all the wealth that you have till the last grain of it is gone. Now is the time for you and your people to pay back what you have done to others. It is the circle that you and your people have started, and you will just have to finish it." He started galloping again.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Thranduil's body was placed in the hall Legolas had made as the monument for his father. It was located on the top of the hill. The hall made of white marble. The sunlight reflected the brightness of the white stone.

Legolas led Alphelion through the great hall. There was a statue of Thranduil made out of silvery metal.

"Only a statue, where did you place your father's body." Alphelion turned to face Legolas.

Legolas stood there like a stone. He stared fixedly at his father stature, "There a is room behind this stature. I closed it. I wanted that room to be private. I do not appreciate anyone disturbing the peace for my father," he turned to her, "Do you want to go in there?"

"If you would grant me the privilege, that would be a great honor." She gave him her most sensitive gaze.

He nodded, "Follow me." Legolas walked toward the door as Alphelion followed him. He placed his hand in his tunic and pulled out a set of keys. He picked one and unlocked the door.

The room was dark and cold. Legolas lit the only torch on the wall. The light flickered down on the massive tomb in front of them. Alphelion walked over to the front of the tomb and kneeled down. Legolas stood behind her. The place was silent. Alphelion placed on hand on the side of the tomb and shut her eyes. Legolas gazed at the back of her head. Tear started to glide down Alphelion's face. She opened her eyes and got up. 

"Let's go." Legolas uttered his first word.

Alphelion turned her head back toward him. Her eyes revealed the wetness from the tears and new teardrops were forming in her eyes. Legolas lifted his hand up to her face and wiped away the tears. Instead of lowering his hand he gently caressed her cheek.

"I know what you are going to tell me but I am tried of hearing you telling me about how much you are sorry for what happened in the past. You've lost your father too. You know the pain of losing someone who is the most dear to your life. Now you know my pain." Not moving his hand, he bent down slow and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Smiling up to him, "This place is magic. It calms you down. I can feel the peace the second I walk in here. I think when we are mad at each other we should come here. It eases out our anger."

Alphelion heart sang when she saw Legolas' lips smile at her. Legolas softly grabbed one of Alphelion hands and held it. He extinguished the torch and locked the room. They walked out from the great hall and got back on the horse. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Holding the horse's rein in one hand, Legolas was walking along side with Alphelion through the city in the warm sunny daylight. People were starting to accept their new queen. Some came up to Alphelion and warmly greeted her, but some just ignored her and walked away.

Resting on the bench secluded away from the people, they started to talk about the issues in city that needed to be tended to.

"Your city's abundant. You are doing a really great job of taking care of your people. Your father would have been really proud of you. I think all you need is more time with your people. One thing, it seems that your people are healthy but I think you might need a more complete healing hall. I think that having only one for the whole city must be really hard for the people who live farther away and there might be a problem with the shortage of healers sometime." Alphelion felt like someone was watching her face. She turned to see Legolas staring at her.

"Your father must have taught you well how to see through problems and solve them. I am glad to have you here with me." Holding her hand again.

Alphelion looked at him confusingly, "Legolas, are you alright? You are glad that I am here? You've changed ever since we left your father's tomb. You are supposed to be getting revenge on me, not forming a friendship."

"Well if you want me to do that then, I will." Legolas got up instantly.

Alphelion jumped up after him and stopped him by grabbing his arm, "No! I am just confused by your change of behavior," turning him to face her, "I think we have just see through the wall between us. This is a good start for our life together. One question, you are not going to seek revenge on me anymore?"

Legolas' face formed sneaky smile, "Well, let just say I changed my strategy." He winked at her.

They walked out of the city and journey back to the palace.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

When they got to the palace they walked to the stable to return the horse. They walked back to the palace through the garden. They stumbled upon Altus and Biendis talking to each other in the garden. Legolas led Alphelion to the gigantic tree and they hid behind the tree.

Alphelion whispered to Legolas behind the tree, "Legolas I don't think we should do this. Give them some privacy."

Legolas chuckled, "There is no way that I will pass this type of opportunity up. It is not everyday that I get to see my best friend and advisor wooing a maiden in the middle of my garden."

Alphelion shook her head disbelief at Legolas' action. When Altus was about to kiss Biendis, Legolas and Alphelion's eyes widened. Legolas about to let out his laugh, but Alphelion put her hand on his mouth instantly.

"Legolas, you are being childish. We are leaving, now!" With the other hand she pulled him up on his feet and walked to the palace quickly.

They were holding hands and running like a young elf couple. Legolas was laughing the whole time as Alphelion pulled him away with her.

"You are a king and I am a queen. What we have done is not appropriate, do you know that?" Alphelion yelled toward him as they were sprinting back to the palace.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching that. I saw your eyes open wide." Still laughing.

They both stopped at the door of their chamber and panting rapidly. They opened the door and shut it behind them.

When they turned to look at each other, they let out a loud laugh. Legolas was lying down on the bed laughing so hard and rolling on the bed. Alphelion was looking at him smiling. All of the sudden Legolas fall of the bed with the loud "thud" sound. Alphelion ran to the other side of the bed the moment she saw him falling off the bed.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Alphelion asked with a concerned look on her face. She flipped him over to see him smiling up at her. Alphelion face turned red with anger, "Don't do that again! You scared me." She got up but Legolas pulled her back down.

"You should have seen your face. It was like you saw someone die. If I died, you would be happy, wouldn't you?" the mood turned serious in just a few seconds.

"If you died, I probably wouldn't live long after you. I am already in this life, you cannot die and leave me to live alone. We are immortal and I want to keep it that way." Alphelion turned away.

Legolas sat up from the floor and turned her face toward him with his fingertip tenderly, "Then I will be here with you forever."

"Thank you." Alphelion replied happily.

"I think we should go to the dining hall. Altus and Biendis are probably waiting for us by now." Legolas got up and helped Alphelion up on her feet.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

At the dinner, Legolas and Alphelion kept on glancing at each other and hiding their smiles. Altus and Biendis were too lost in their own world to notice that the other couple at the table was looking at them suspiciously.

"Alphelion, I don't have any business to tend to tomorrow. I want to give you an archery lesson for you own protection like I promised before. Are you willing to start tomorrow?" Legolas asked all of the sudden.

All three of them looked at him, "I think that will be just fine, Legolas." Alphelion answered him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

After the meal, they all went to their own quarters. Legolas told Alphelion that he would be in his study for a few moments to clear out some paper work. When she got to the chamber she took a bath and changed into the nightclothes. She put on her robe and walked out to the balcony. She was standing and looking up into the sky. When Legolas was back in the chamber she didn't even notice him. The whole time when he was cleaning and changing himself into the nightclothes, Alphelion didn't even realize that he was there.

Legolas walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. That startled her instantly and caused her to turn around and loose her balance. Legolas quickly held by her waist before she hit the ground. He pulled her up slowly. He laughed softly, "I am really sorry for startling you like that." Held her close in his arms.

"Why are you constantly startling me today? Is this your new strategy that you mentioned before?" She shifted around to get a better balance on her legs. She placed her hands on his arms so that she had something to hold on to.

"Not actually but if you insist on giving me the chance, then I will take it. What were you thinking anyway? Your mind was totally someplace else." He put a strand of her light brown hair and placed it back behind her pointy ear.

She turned back and looked up in the sky, "I like the sky here at night. There are a lot of stars to see. Back at Mirdonost they were so dim you rarely saw them. It was dark and gloomy. All I usually saw was the moon." She sighed softly.

"I have seen you at night looking up the sky. I always wondered why you were so interested in it. Now I know. I've lived here all my life and see it every night. I didn't realize there are so many stars during the nighttime. At least there is something about Mirkwood that you like." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Is there anything else in Mirkwood that you like?" he whispered into her pointy ear.

Alphelion leaned back against his strong chest and rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't know, I need more time before I can answer you that." She turned her face a little toward him, "I have only been here for a little while. But I can tell you that I don't hate anything around here."

"Including me?" His blue eyes matched her green ones. 

Alphelion lifted herself up and turned around in his arms to look at him, "We only have known each other for only a few months but I want you to know that I don't like feeling hatred for anything or anyone. I have never hated anyone and I am not going to start that now either."

"After all I have done to you, you still do not hate me for it? You are too kind and optimistic. Promise me that I am the only exception."

"You want me to start to hate…" Legolas placed his finger on her lip to stop her. 

"Just promise me," he demanded calmly.

"I promise." she replied, a bit bemused by the request, but willing to do as he said.

"Thank you." 

Legolas pulled Alphelion closer and he hugged her, "Are you falling in love with me?" he asked.

Alphelion giggled at his comment, "Do you want me too?"

"I am your husband. Yes, I want you to love me." His tone was amused.

"Well, are you?" she asked back.

"I am beginning too." He moved out from the hugging position.

"Me too." She had the sweetest smile on her face.

Legolas bent his head. He slowly moved closer until their lip met. Their eyes slowly closed, and she parted her mouth and Legolas had the full access to her sweet tongue. The kiss was long, slow, and torturing for both of them. He sucked her lower lip for a moment and gently brushed it with his tongue before he pulled away, gaining a soft moan from her.

"You teaser." Alphelion quipped.

"Well now you know my new strategy." That earned him a swat from her.

Legolas dragged Alphelion gently back into the chamber and shut the door to the balcony. Alphelion took off her robe and got into the bed while Legolas was already tucked in.

"I want to know more about you." They turned toward each other.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, my mother died when I was about 250 years old. My father and I were really close, but Dealach and I never had a close sibling relationship. It was like we were in totally different world. I spent most of my time with my father and helping him with his duties. That's probably why I am capable of solving the problems in the city. I had to do it constantly when I was at Mirdonost." She started to yawn.

Legolas smiled at her, "You can tell me more later. We've had a long day today."

Alphelion touched his cheek softly and pecked him on the lips. She turned the other way and fell to sleep in an instant. Legolas watched her and played with her hair.

__

What am I doing? I want to love her but I feel like I can't commit myself to do it. I hope that I am doing to right thing. I have to live with her for eternity; I guess it is not a harm to love my wife. Is it?


	15. Chapter 14

The ray of morning sunlight sneaked through the little space where the two curtains met. It hit Alphelion's eyes for few moments before she could no longer stand it. She turned away from the light to the other side and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Legolas' face, still in deep slumber. Her lips curved up slowly to form a smile. She stretched her hand and touched his cheek lightly. She traced his jaw line with her slim finger down to his chin. Her hand gliding slowly up and down, while her mind was off in her own world.

__

If his feelings can change so much in just one day, I wonder what it will be for today. He was so nice and calm yesterday. I wish that it would be like that forever. I cannot believe he said that he's beginning to fall in love with me. I hope it is the truth. But am I ready to fall in love with him? After all he is my husband. Though he wants to revenge his father's death, after what happen yesterday, that kind of thought seems to not be on his mind anymore. If he eventually does love me, it will not be hard at all for me to love him.

She felt the urge to touch his pointy ears but he was a bit to far from her. She pushed herself up and put her weight on her hand, and bent her face down a little. With her other free hand, she touched his pointy ear. She didn't realize that the moment she'd touched his cheek she woke him up because his eyes were still closed but he could feel everything she did to him. When she moved closer he felt his heart beating erratically inside his chest. The moment she touched his ear, he swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a long sweet morning kiss. Alphelion was about to scream but the kiss sucked away her voice. Legolas pulled away and looked at her blushing face. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Alphelion. If I get to wake to this blissful greeting everyday, I wish I could do nothing but sleep and wake up again and again." He moved closer but she shyly turned away, and tried to get out from his grasp.

Alphelion grabbed the robe on the chair beside the bed and wrapped it around herself. Legolas looked at her, confused, "Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to face him, "Getting ready for the day, I am not planning on staying in the bed for the whole day. You should get ready too. Remember your promise?"

Legolas got up slowly and flipped the blankets off his body. He walked toward her, while she was trying to get to the bathroom. He reached out his hand to pull her toward him. He just stared at her, not letting go. 

"Good morning, Legolas. I think you should get ready soon before Altus storms in here." She whispered.

He smiled, "That's better. I thought you were not going to greet me at all."

Alphelion passed him a towel and clean clothes, "I'll let you go first."

"Well, thank you my lady." Legolas bowed and walked toward the bathroom.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Legolas is killing me! Last time he sent us the same amount of funding when I requested more." Dealach spit out with anger during his council.

"But my lord, if you used the fund for the renovation of our kingdom, it would be more than enough for each month." On of the advisor reasoned.

Dealach glared at the man, "I am the king, I do as I please with the fund! Legolas will pay for his ignorance. This meeting is over."

All of his advisors walked out from the room except for one of his generals, "I need you to send out the best archers we have. I want him to make a hit on Legolas. Give that elf a lesson."

The general hesitated, "Yes, my lord."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For the past few weeks beside his duty as a king, Legolas spent most of his time giving Alphelion archery lessons.

"You have gotten better at this." Legolas moved up behind her, "But your arms are still not strong. It is normal for a female who didn't have lessons when she was younger. You just need more practice." He readjusted her arms and he felt the tenseness in her arms and her body. "Alphelion, loosen up your arms they are too stiff," he whispered as he moved closer.

"Legolas, I can't shoot when you are that close to me. Why don't you back away a little?" Alphelion concentrated on the target.

"As you wish my lady." He backed away from her and sighed softly to himself regretting the move.

Alphelion let go of the arrow and it almost hit the center of the target. She put the bow down and turned to Legolas who was standing right behind her, "What did I do wrong this time?"

He walked up to her, placed both of his hand on her shoulder, and looked right into her eyes, "Alphelion, you are great. When I first started it took me a while to get right into the target. Beside you have me to protect you; you do not need to master the archery. That is my duty."

That compliment did not help ease Alphelion's frustrations, "I have been practicing most of the time but not once has that arrow hit the center. This is so frustrating. If you can do it then I must be able to do it."

"I have been an archer for my whole life; that's why I am a great archer. You began your lesson few weeks ago. Your skill is great. You just need more time." Legolas tried to cheer her up again.

"I know why you do not want me to be good at archery. You want to keep me vulnerable. You want me to depend on you. So that I cannot fight for myself against you. Why don't you just cut off my arms and my legs? That would satisfy your vengeance!" Alphelion ran out of his arms.

"Alphelion! Don't go that way!" Legolas ran after her.

Alphelion kept on running and not focusing on ground in front of her. She wiped her tears as she ran toward the steep valley. She didn't notice the change in the level of the ground and she fell, her scream screeching though Legolas' ears. He ran to her as fast as he could but by the time he got to the valley Alphelion was already rolling down the hill and she lay at the bottom unconscious.

"Alphelion! Alphelion!" Legolas kept on yelling her name as he trying to get down to the bottom of the hill as fast and as careful as he could.

When he got to her he saw her head was bleeding from the hit with the rock and her ankle was sprained from the twist when she was rolling down the hill. He got down on his kneed and cradled her head in his hands, "Alphelion, _tolo dan nan galad_! This is not funny Alphelion! _Tolo dan nan galad_!" He lifted her up and carried her. He had to run to the other way because he could not run up the steep and slippery hill while carrying Alphelion. He ran as fast as he could to the palace with her in his arms.

He called for the healer right away when he got to the palace, "Someone get me the healer, now!"

Altus and Biendis ran toward them, "What happened?" They both asked Legolas in union.

"She ran toward the valley and she fell." Legolas told them as he gently put Alphelion down on their bed. 

"Why did she run to the valley?" Biendis asked and moved closer to the Alphelion.

"She was angry at her archery skills and she accused me of being the cause of her insecurity." Legolas told them.

The female elf healer entered the room and ushered everyone else out from the room, "I will do the best I can." She then shut the door.

Legolas, Altus, and Biendis were standing in front the room, "How bad is her condition?" Biendis asked Legolas.

"Her head hit the rock when she was rolling down the hill and I think her ankle might be injured." Legolas looked at Altus and Biendis who were looking at him accusingly.

"What did you do for her to run that way?" Altus asked him.

"Altus, we haven't fought since the day we went to my father's tomb. I was trying to calm her down and cheer her up. The frustration must have ignited her anger and she just ran away. I didn't do anything." Legolas tried to defend himself.

"I understand. We should ask her when she wakes up." Biendis ensured.

They were waiting. When the healer came out, they all ran up to her. "How is she?" Legolas was the first to ask.

"My lord, the lady is stable. She has minor cuts and bruises but those will go away in few days. Her right angle is sprained and it will be swollen for a week. But her head hit the rock really hard. Get me when she wakes up. She should be fine." The healer explained Alphelion's condition.

"Can I see her now?" Legolas asked.

"Of course my lord. I will leave a potion of herbs for her cuts and bruises. There is also one for her ankle." The healer bowed and walked back towards her storeroom.

"Do not put more stress on her." Altus warned.

"Call for me when she wakes up." Biendis insisted.

Altus and Biendis walked back to the thing they were doing before. Legolas walked into the room. Alphelion was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Legolas pulled the chair and sat right next to her. He grabbed her hand and held on to it.

"I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have brought you here. I didn't want to hurt you. Wake up Alphelion. Come back to me." Legolas caressed her hand and kissed it.

Alphelion hand started to move in his. She moved her body a little and opened her eyes. She turned to see him looking at her.

"Never seen you look so happy to see me." Alphelion joked.

"Well, I'm glad that you are alright. How are you? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Legolas got up and walking around looking for something though he didn't know what. He was so happy to see her awake.

Alphelion laughed at his reaction, "Legolas, stop walking. You are making me dizzy."

He stopped the walking and sat on the bed. Alphelion tried to sit up but she had to stop because her head was throbbing from the pain. Legolas noticed and helped her sit up. She leaned back on the headboard. He moved closer to her.

"I heard what you said and I truly appreciated your sincerity. You don't have to be sorry about it. You can't go back and change the past. But I am sorry I ran off like that. I was upset at myself. I shouldn't have said the thing that I did to you. I am sorry."

"It is alright. I want you to know that I don't want revenge on you and your people anymore. Seeing you at the bottom of the cliff like that scared me. I will do the best I could the help your kingdom."

"I know my head is not capable of thinking but did you just say…"

Legolas put a finger on her mouth and smiled at her, "Don't make me change my mind. Now get some rest. I will be here when you wake." He helped her get back under the blanket.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Did you see his face?" Altus asked Biendis while they were talking in the library after they left Legolas.

Biendis chuckled and nodded her head, "Yes, I think someone seeing the light."

"Or someone is falling in love." They both laughed, "I have never seen him so worry about someone that much since his father's death. They both need each other but they don't see it yet. Until they know the truth, they'd better find each other before it too late." Altus stated in concern.

"Should we tell them?" Biendis asked.

"I am not certain. They need to trust each other more, especially Alphelion. If she knows this, I don't know how she can take it." Altus was walking around and considering the whole situation.

Legolas walked in during the silent of the conversation, "Biendis, Alphelion just woke up, you can see her."

Biendis excused herself and walked toward the chamber. Legolas shut the door behind her and sat down.

"You are extremely concerned about her. I can see it in your eyes," Altus sat down next to him, "You are falling for her."

Legolas turned to see Altus, "I am confused Altus. I don't know if this is love. Right now all I know is that if anything happens to her while she is with me, I will not forgive myself."

"You care for her. That is the first step to be in love with someone. It is not a shame Legolas. It is beautiful. Take good care of your wife." Altus patted on his shoulder.

"Thank you, you are the only one I can turn to when I need advice."

"Carhloke sent the news from Mirdonost. Dealach is frantic about the fund. He didn't appreciate our disapproval on increasing the fund. He also said that there was something strange about the people. Ever since Alphelion left Mirdonost, the people in the kingdom are spending less time out of their houses. The city is really quiet. Seems like they are afraid of someone or something. There is also a rumor that Dealach has a mistress and she is pregnant." Altus reported.

"If Dealach would only stop spending all the wealth he has on gambling the situation would be better," shaking his head, "That's why I changed my mind about my revenge. Seeing Alphelion everyday with her not knowing the situation in her kingdom makes me feel so suffocated. I don't know how to break the news to her. Especially now."

"I understand. You should go back to your chamber. She might need you. Good night my friend." Altus bid him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Legolas walked into his room to see his wife laying in the bed, alone, "Are you feeling better?" he asked as he entered the room.

"I feel a lot better but my ankle and my head still hurt a little." She smiled at him.

"I need to change. I will be right back." Legolas walked toward the changing room.

Alphelion rubbed her forehead where it was bandaged and she winced from the pain. Legolas walked out to see her, "Don't touch it." He told her.

He grabbed her hand and put it down. Then he looked at her for a moment and considered, "I want to ask you something. There might be something that I know about but you don't know about yet. I need to tell you soon, but I don't want you to be angry. I want you to know right now that from now on everything I do I have considered and I'm only doing it for you."

"You can tell me anything Legolas. I won't be mad at you." She held his hand.

"Not right now, but sometime soon. You need the rest, we will talk tomorrow." Legolas gently pulled her down and got under the blankets with her. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist, hugging her. 

Alphelion giggled at his actions, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"What? I can't hold you while we sleep?" He whispered back.

"Well it is just that you've never done that before. If you want to, then I won't stop you."

"Thank You." He snuggled closer to her. Then they fell to sleep together.

*_tolo dan nan galad_: Wake up (literally, come back to the light)


	16. Chapter 15

__

Legolas was running as fast as he could to his father's side. Altus was already there beside King Thranduil. The king was lying on the blood soaked ground. He had been shot with a poisoned arrow. The arrow was made out of dark wood. The dark color of the shaft and the dark green feather indicated its origin, Mirdonost. Legolas kneeled down beside his father. His father's blood was everywhere around him, even on his own hand. Legolas held up his hand to himself, "NOOOOOOO!!!"

"No!" Legolas got up from the bed. He was soaking wet with his own sweat.

Alphelion immediately got up and grabbed his hand, "Are you alright?" she asked him with concern.

Legolas was breathing hard, "I will be fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her to cover his frantic thoughts.

Alphelion wiped the sweat on his forehead, "You can tell me anything. Did you have a nightmare?" 

Legolas looked at her and hesitated for a moment before he sighed, "It was about my father's death. He was lying on the ground soaking in his own blood. There was an arrow in his chest. The blood flowed out from his body like water flowing. There was a lot of blood and it would not stop. I was too late to save him." He tried to calm down, "Do you want to know how I knew it was your father?"

Alphelion pulled back, "If you want to tell me then I will listen."

"It was the arrow. It was the arrow of your kingdom. Your father was there when mine was shot. My father was going to shoot your brother. But your father shot him first. Altus was there when it all happened." He turned to her, "Don't worry, I can separate the past from the present. It has nothing to do with you." He ensured her.

"I know you can and I am grateful for that." She smiled.

Legolas touched her forehead where a small bandage still covered it and pealed it away, "Your wound has healed fast this week." He lifted the blanket and moved to see her ankle, he examined it, "The swelling seems to have gone down, and the bruise has almost disappeared."

"I think that potion is working really well." She looked at her ankle and glanced toward the window, "The sun is rising," turned to Legolas, "What are your duties today?"

"I have to go to the other side of the forest. There was a report that someone is trying to enter the city. I need to see what his business is with Mirkwood. I will be gone for the rest of the day. You should stay in here. Your ankle is still not completely healed, you should not do too much walking." His mouth formed a weak smile.

"Are you going alone? I know that the other side of the forest is really dangerous. You should not go alone." Her face showed the sign of solicitude.

He moved closer to her and hugged her from the behind, "Thank you for your concern, it is a comfort to my heart to learn that you care for me. But do not worry so much, Altus will be with me."

"I am concerned because you are my husband and you mean a lot to me. Without you, I don't know what my life would be like in Mirdonost." Alphelion leaned into his warm embrace; her head resting on his strong chest.

Legolas smiled at her comment, "You have become part of my life, a good part, I will not let anything happen to us, I promise." He kissed her temple.

"Well I will be here when you come back." She turned to face him.

"I'd better get ready, don't want to keep Altus waiting." Legolas pulled the strand of her light brown hair and tucked it behind her pointy ears.

His blue eyes gazed meaningfully into hers. Their eyes slowly closed as his head moved closer to hers. When Legolas's lip pressed on Alphelion's, he didn't have to push so much to gain the access into her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth gently, and massaged his with hers. He leaned down and put his weight on her. Alphelion had to lean back down on the bed. They both were lying down on their bed and Legolas was on top of her. His lips were kissing and tracing her jaw line. His hands were roaming all over her body; the heat ran through his hands as they touched her skin.

Alphelion was breathing heavily, "Legolas, as much as I want you to stay here, you need to get ready."

Legolas stopped and nuzzled her neck, "I know but I can't help it. Do you know how hard it is right now trying to take my hands off you?"

Alphelion laughed at his comment, "You need to go. I don't think that you want Altus or Biendis to see this, do you?"

"Alright, I'll go." Legolas lazily got off her and grinned mischievously at her, "You know that it is going to happen one day. Soon or later, you can't get away from it."

"Legolas!" Alphelion's eyes widened at his remark.

"Fine, I'll go now." Legolas laughed and walked toward the door of the bathroom.

Alphelion was laughing and shaking her head as he walked off to the bathroom.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Legolas and Altus's journey to the other side of forest was peaceful and refreshing for them. The trees in the forest were tall and the leaves were so green.

"You look awfully happy today." Altus mocked Legolas who was enjoying his forest beauty.

"Why, you want me to be miserable?" He asked without turning his attention to Altus.

"No, it is just that I have never seen you this happy before since the war." Altus answered.

"Well, let's just say that I am happy." Legolas concluded.

"Does that have anything to do with Alphelion?" Altus teased.

Legolas considered his answer, "Maybe."

"Well I am glad you two get along really well." Altus nodded with approving gestures.

"How about you and Biendis?" It was Legolas' turn to tease.

"What about me and Biendis?" Altus asked, confused by the question.

"Altus, I am not blind. I've known it since she got here." Legolas was being sarcastic.

"There is nothing between us." Altus denied it weakly.

"Right, and how would you explain the incident in the garden the day I went to my father's tomb?" Legolas pressed the topic.

"You saw us?!" Altus stopped his horse and turned toward Legolas with shocked expression on his face.

"Not just me, Alphelion did too." Legolas added.

"You two are one of a kind. You are so perfect together." Altus continued the riding.

"I know. So do you want to tell me?" Legolas kept on riding on his horse.

"It is a long story. Even before I came to Mirkwood. Her father and mine were close friends. We knew each other ever since we were young elves. Then our fathers had to aid in the war. Mine was aiding your father and hers was aiding Alphelion's father. It was uncalled for. As you know both of our fathers died in the war. Her mother passed away when she was only few 100 years old. You already know that my mother died giving birth to me." Altus remembered his past.

"So you and Biendis knew each other for a long time. When did fall in love with her?" Legolas continued his curiosity.

"I don't know. It just happened. You can't control your feelings, you yourself already know that." Altus lectured.

"What do you mean by that?" Legolas was confused by the last comment from Altus.

"I can see it in your eyes that you are in love with her. I can't tell you when but I am sure you are now falling deeply in love with her." Altus explained.

"I don't know what happened. Every time when I am around her I feel like I need to protect her. Then I feel the comfort of being around her. And she is really beautiful." He smiled.

"You are doing the right thing and don't regret it." Altus ensured him.

"I know, don't worry." Legolas made certain of his feeling.

They arrived at the wall of the kingdom. There were guards everywhere. The place seemed secure and strong.

"Where is the man?" Legolas asked the guard as he getting down from his horse. Altus followed his move.

"He is gone my lord, but he is not to be trusted. I think he is spy." The guard warned him.

"I came all the way here and he is gone. This is the waste of time." Legolas' sigh of disappointment crept through his facial expressions.

"My lord, I can ensure you that the man is still around. I think we should send out a guard to capture that man, for safety's sake." The guard advised his king.

Legolas turned to the guard, "I cannot do that. We cannot capture someone who is not a criminal. We will wait."

"Yes, I agree, we should wait." Altus agreed.

Something was moving in the bush behind everyone. It was a man, a human. That man stood up and pulled out his bow and arrow. He was aiming at Legolas from behind. One of the guards saw the man.

"My lord, behind you!" the guard screamed but it was too late. 

That man released the arrow as Legolas turned around, "Ow!" He whimpered as the arrow hit his upper left arm. Legolas grabbed his arm instantly and leaned back against the tree behind him. The man ran away.

"Guards, get that man!" Altus yelled out.

"No, don't." Legolas stopped him.

"He shot you!" Altus was screamed at Legolas and holding on to his other arm.

"I know who sent him. Let him go. He won't survive anyway. He didn't kill me. His master will kill him for me anyway." Legolas winced as the sharp pain shot through his wound.

"I will get you back to the palace." Altus pulled Legolas up.

"The arrow is poisoned and it's spreading." Legolas breathing was unsteady.

"Then I will get you back faster, just hold on." Altus supported Legolas and helped him to the horse.

Altus continued, "I can't let you ride by yourself, you will fall off." After he put Legolas up on the horse and jumped up behind him, "Secure my horse and the wall." He told the guard and rode off towards the palace.

Legolas' face got paler as the time passed. He was losing a lot of blood. The whole way back to palace he called out for Alphelion.

"Legolas, hold on. For her, you have to be strong. Do not give up." Altus told his friend.

=====================================================================

Alphelion was sitting in the dinning hall with Biendis. She reached for the glass of water on the table but she accidentally dropped it.

"Oh, I am so sorry. All of the sudden my hand got all weak." Alphelion apologized to her friend.

"That is ok, I will get someone to clean it up. Why don't you go back to your chamber." Biendis waved her hand for the servant behind her.

"I will take a little walk, I want to see if Legolas is arriving." Alphelion got and excused herself.

As she walked out to the main hall, she looked out of the window and saw Legolas and Altus on the horse.

"Why is he riding with Altus?" she thought to herself as she walked out to greet them.

She walked slowly toward them, her ankle still tender as she put pressure on it. When she got closer to them as their horse come to stop, she felt as if she stopped breathing. She saw Legolas soaked in blood and paled. She ran toward them, ignoring her painful ankle.

"What happened?" She asked Altus.

"Someone get the healer, quick!" He yelled at the guard behind him.

Alphelion's tears started to form, "Legolas, talk to me. What happened to him!?" she screamed to Altus as they all walked towards the chamber.

"The man that we were supposed to be meet shot him." Altus told her.

Alphelion glanced over at the arrow, she remembered the arrow, and it was Mirdonost's arrow. She stopped in the middle of the hall. She put her hand to her mouth and her sobbing grew even more vigorous. She ran after them toward the chamber.

She sat down on the bed beside Legolas, "Legolas! talk to me. Don't do this to me. You promised me. You can't leave me remember. You talk to me right now."

"Alphelion," Legolas called out from his trance, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to break the promise. I am sorry for everything. I didn't mean to. I am sorry. I never want hurt you. I care for you. I love you, Alphelion. I am sorry."

Everyone was shocked at his word and Alphelion cried even harder after hearing his confession. Alphelion held his head to her chest, "Legolas, don't leave me. I can't live with out you. Please don't leave me. Legolas, I love you. Can you hear me? Don't do this to me." Alphelion was holding on to his head to her chest.

Biendis arrived the chamber with the healer beside her, "Excuse me my lady, I need you to stay out here. I will do my best to save the king." The healer told Alphelion as he walked into the room and ushered everyone out from the room. Biendis and Altus had to pull Alphelion from the bed.

The healer closed the door. Alphelion was leaning on the wall and slowly glided down onto the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face there. She sobbed and cried in front of the room.

Altus held Biendis' shoulder close to him as they both watched Alphelion. Biendis' tears started to run down her face as she saw her friend in the sadness.

"He was sent by your brother, as you can tell by the arrow. It was poisoned and the poison is spreading through out the body really fast. He is losing a lot of blood," Altus explained Legolas' condition to Alphelion, "The whole time when we rode back, he called out for you. He loves you, have faith in him. He is strong, he can pull out of this. You have to be strong too."

Alphelion cried even harder. Biendis walked away from Altus and kneeled down next to her friend and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do. I can't believe my brother would do this to him, to me. I am lost with out him. I don't think I can't go on if anything happens to Legolas." Alphelion put her head on Biendis' shoulder.

The time passed and by this time the three of them were sitting on the ground. Waiting for the healer. When the sky started to darken, the healer waked out from the room. Alphelion rushed to him.

"How is he? He is all right? Tell me!" She pressed on the healer.

"My lady, I tried my best but he lost so much blood and the poison from the arrow spread so fast. It's causing a terribly high fever that I cannot bring down. I am afraid he won't live till dawn, if there is a hope, it is a rare one. Unless that fever breaks… I am sorry my lady." The healer bowed.

"You are lying! Legolas is strong, he is not going to die! NO!" Alphelion was screaming and crying at the same time.

"You should go to see him." The healer walked away.

"If you need anything, we will be right here." Altus told Alphelion.

"Thank you." She walked into the room that she shared with Legolas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alphelion walked in slowly. Legolas was lying on the bed. There was only a blanket covering him from his waist down. There was a bandage on his upper arm. This was the first time that Alphelion had seen her husband's skin other than his face, hands, and arms. But all she could think about was his condition. To her, he looked so pale and weak. She walked over the other side of the bed; the side that uninjured arm was resting and sat down on the bed as she wiped off the tears in her eyes.

She took off her slippers and put her legs up on the bed. She moved towards the headboard and leaned against it. She gently lifted up Legolas' head from the pillow and placed on her lap.

Rubbing his boiling forehead tenderly, "I don't know if you can hear this but I want to tell you something. The first time I saw you I thought that you were too young to be a king. To me you were a young arrogant king who was extremely stubborn," she laughed at her comment, "When you forced me into marrying you, I hated you so much for forcing me. But after all the time I spent knowing you, I realized that you are kind and sincere. I don't know when I fell in love with you but I never regret it for one moment." Tear was gliding down her face, "Please don't leave me like this. What would I do without you? There is nothing left for me to be live for without you here with me. I need you Legolas. Do you hear me, I need you." Alphelion looked at Legolas' face.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead, then his nose, and she lingered on his lips. She put Legolas back down on the pillow. She lifted up the blanket without looking under it and got under the blanket. She put one of her arm on Legolas' bare body and hugged him. Because she cried so much, she fell asleep beside him.


	17. Chapter 16

****

A/N: Even though this is PG-13 rated, the last part of this chapter contained sexual content. If you want to skip that part you can skip when you see this:

_-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ 

****

All you miss is just the explicit content. I am not changing the rating because it is only one chapter and it is not too provocative, in my opinion. I don't want to ruin my creditability by putting it as 'R' rated. Everyone else, enjoy!!!

"You failed!" Dealach grabbed a man by his collar, "My order was to kill him, not injure him!" He threw the man into the ground.

The man clawed forward, "My lord, that elf turned around. If he hadn't I would have shot him through the heart. My lord, please spare my life. Give me a chance to redeem myself." The man was pleading.

"Life?" Dealach questioned to himself and turned to the man, "I will take your life then, if it is so valuable to you. I don't like to keep a failure like you wandering around my kingdom, guard!," he turned to the guard, "Take that thing away from my sight and make sure I won't see it ever again." He walked out from the room.

The guard grabbed the man, who was screaming for his life as he was dragged out from the palace to be disposed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Legolas was swimming in a pool of blood. He kept on swimming upward as if there was no surface to the abyss. He only heard someone calling out his name. The sound was familiar to him, so familiar that he felt like he had to get out of this pool, fast. But it seemed like he could not get any closer to the surface. All of the sudden he couldn't breath, he was running out of air in his lungs, and his strength has been sucked through his hands and legs, gliding into the blood around him. He stopped swimming and held on to his neck, he was suffocating.

He opened his eyes as a sharp ray of sunlight piecing into them. He had to shut his eyes once more to adjust to the light that was entering the room. He felt the honed pain shrieking up toward his left shoulder. He tried to move his right arm, but something preventing him. He looked down to see an arm holding on to his body then turned his vigorously dizzy head to see what was stopping him from moving his arm.

He saw what he wished it would be, Alphelion. She was still sleeping peacefully in her trance. He was looking down at her and smiling to himself. He gently pulled his arm out wrapped it around her shoulder.

Someone opened the door quietly, it was Biendis. The moment she saw Legolas eyes open and look at her, she smiled brightly at him. She took the cue and closed the door behind her. The healer was approaching the chamber but Biendis stopped him, "I will fetch you when the king is awake." The healer nodded and waked back.

^^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^^

Back in the chamber, Legolas was trying not to wake Alphelion up. All he could do was look at her and smell her scent. He tried not to move too much since his arm was still in pain and his head was fuddled. He had been listening to her talking in her sleep. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't, he could only smile.

Then all of the sudden Alphelion screamed, "Legolas!" and she rose up from the bed, out from Legolas embrace, who gritted his teeth because the moment Alphelion got up, it accidentally pulled on his left bicep.

Alphelion was catching her breath, and she stopped for a moment. She then turned very slowly to Legolas, who was now leaning on the bed breathing heavily. Alphelion eyes almost bulged out and her mouth dropped wide open.

"Legolas!" This time she screamed in happiness to see him. She threw herself onto him and hugged him ferociously, "I thought I had lost you."

Legolas wrapped around her with his right arm, "I thought I was never going to see you again. When I woke up to see you sleeping next to me, I felt like a huge stone was lifted off my chest. I felt so relived." 

Alphelion pulled away a little, "Your fever is reduced a lot since last night," putting her hand on his forehead, "I will get the healer." She was about to get up but he pulled her back down gently.

"Wait, I want to talk with you first. I need to tell you something important." He stopped her and pulled her toward him. 

Alphelion sat back down, "What do you want to tell me?"

He sighed, "Remember when I said that there was something I needed to tell you but it wasn't the right time?" she nodded, and he continued. "This is the time. As you know, your brother sent someone to kill me. There was a reason behind it. He requested more funds, but I didn't compromise," he stopped to see her reaction, which was not changed from the last second, then he went on. "We both know how much of a gambler your brother is and ever since the first funds were sent to him, I have never sent a new fund to Mirdonost. Because I knew your brother used the entire fund in his gambling, I had someone working for me in Mirdonost. His job was to make sure that all of the funds lost in gambling are return back to Mirdonost. For him to do that, he had to be the one and only one who gambled with your brother the whole time. I should have trusted your brother but my intuition is never wrong and it was sadly right here."

Alphelion looked down, "You should have told me earlier, at least before he sent someone to kill you. Don't you think I deserved to know about this? After all Mirdonost was my home."

"I don't want you to stress over this matter. You had enough to deal with, considering me and other things around you. It was not necessary for you to be concerned with the matter." He moved closer to her.

"Legolas, I am not a child. I can make my own decisions. You are my husband, not my father. Even my father cannot make all decisions for me. The people of Mirdonost are my people. I think my judgment on this matter should weigh even more than yours." Alphelion was angry and she got up from the bed.

Legolas hadn't expected Alphelion to be angry, "Alphelion!, I'm sorry," he was about to get up and walked after her but he realized that he had no clothes on so he stopped and called out from the bed, "From now on I will let you make the decision. Please don't go."

Alphelion stopped and turned, "Do you know how painful it was for me to see you dying yesterday? If I had made that decision, this wouldn't have happened!"

Legolas lowered his head in dejection and guilt, "I'm sorry." He lowered himself down deep into the massive bed.

Alphelion turned back toward the door, "I'll get the healer." Then she walked out from the chamber.

On the bed Legolas talked to himself, "Nice move Legolas, that was really smooth!"

Alphelion's anger was so obvious that it reflected through her face. The servants in the palace had never seen her that angry before, and they all moved out of her way as she walked passed them. She entered the potion house where the healer, Altus, and Biendis were having a conversation.

"Well good news, your king is alive. You better go and tend to his condition before I actually kill him, now go!" she bawled at the poor healer who was by now very frightened by her anger.

Altus and Biendis appalled by her behavior, "What did he do to you now? I can't see him capable of doing much when he is still in bed, wounded." Altus was carefully chosen his word.

Alphelion rolled her eyes and glared at Altus, "I think you'd better go to see Legolas now, before I say something that I will regret."

Altus didn't want to press the issue even further so he nodded and bowed, "As you wish my lady." Then he walked out.

Alphelion sat down roughly on the chair, "I can't believe he kept the whole situation away from me. Mirdonost is my home. He shouldn't have made such a decision about a kingdom that is not even his."

Biendis walked over and sat down next to Alphelion, "He only did it to help you. He kept it away from you because he cares for you. He doesn't want you to suffer from all this madness. You have to understand his benevolent motive to protect you. He is lying there in the chamber wounded for your happiness. And all you do is act hostile toward him. You should calm down and reconsider your actions. You are terrifying people around you."

Alphelion thought to herself quietly and sighed, "I'm sorry. I should have controlled myself. I feel like he took advantage of the matter without consulting me. And it almost killed him. Even if he thought it was best, he still made a decision concerning my brother and my kingdom without even telling me. "

Biendis smiled, "Well go talk to him. At least let him explain the whole situation. I'm sure he wishes he had told you from the beginning."

Alphelion lightened up, "I'll think about it." They hugged.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Alphelion walked back to the chamber. A long the way she saw that people were afraid of her so she smiled to ease them. They all smiled back at her. She trekked onward to her chamber. As she entered, the healer and Altus walked out. Altus excused himself and walked toward the main entrance of the palace.

"So, how is he?" Alphelion asked the healer gently.

"His condition is stable. The wound is healing nicely. The fever is reducing steadily. He might have a minor headache which is common when he had such a high fever. The fever should be gone by tomorrow. Good day my lady." The healer bowed and walked away.

Alphelion dithered for a moment, considering whether she should walk into the room or not. After a long consideration she decided to walk to the other side of the palace where her old chamber was.

/\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Legolas had been waiting and waiting for Alphelion to come back but there was no sign of her coming back. Since Altus told him that she was extremely furious, he didn't really hold upon her returning to the chamber anytime. After alternately waiting and dozing throughout the day, he fell asleep as the sun set over the horizon of the sky.

Later in the night, Alphelion slowly walked into the chamber. It was dark and there was a small candle lit by the nightstand. The light glowed on Legolas face. She put her palm on his forehead to feel the heat. After the last dosage of potion, his fever dropped rapidly and by this time it was almost gone. She blew out the candle and walked out of the room.

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- 

The morning came, Legolas woke up with a fully regained strength and fully charged anger when he realized that Alphelion had not slept in their chamber last night. He stormed out of the room and walked in a beeline toward the main hall after putting on a more comfortable clothes. The servants were happy to see their king alive but at the same time, horrified by his anger. 

"Yesterday was the queen, now the king!" one of the young maids whispered to her older companion as Legolas walked passed them.

The experienced servant signaled the girl to be silent and they both walked towards the other side of the palace. 

Legolas entered the main hall to see Altus, Biendis, and Alphelion talking. The three of them spotted him. Altus and Biendis moved backward as they knew what would happen in the few moments.

"Where were you last night?" Legolas growled at Alphelion

"In my room." She turned and was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm and spun her back.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking." His voice got higher.

Alphelion shook her arm from his clasp, "I am not your slave, you can't control me!" She started to raise her voice to match his.

"You don't want to know how much I can control you Alphelion, so don't push it!" Legolas walked up to her. 

At this point their anger was on the same level. Everyone around them except Altus and Biendis kept on walking, avoiding the main hall. Altus and Biendis were about to try to separate them, but had to pull back when they met two icy stares, "You two stay out of this!" Legolas glared at them. 

Without a word, Legolas grabbed Alphelion's arm and pulled her to him, "We are going to finish, but not here."

He literally dragged her with him. Alphelion tried to pull and shake her arm away from him, "You can't do this to me, let me go!"

Biendis was about to go after them when Altus gently held her back, "No, let them deal with it on their own."

"What if he hurts Alphelion?" She asked, concerned.

Altus smiled, "Trust me, that will never happen. One thing Legolas is not capable of doing is hurting Alphelion."

"How do you know? Did you see how mad he is? He could kill her!" She looked at him.

"Because he can't hurt someone who he is in love with. I think you better be prepared because Mirkwood will probably be welcoming either a new prince or princess sometime soon." He winked at her.

Biendis eyes widened, "Well at least you should have informed me earlier. I thought they could have killed each other!"

Altus broke out into a loud laugh and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the main hall.

_-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ 

Legolas dragged his furious wife toward their chamber. One hand held on to her arm, the other tried to push the door open. He let go of her arm as he slammed the door shut behind them. Alphelion was about to run off to the balcony when Legolas jumped in front of her to shut the balcony door too.

"You can't get away from me Alphelion." He was walking up to her as she walking back away from him. They kept going until her back was up against the wall. Legolas trapped her with two hands up against the wall.

"Legolas, let me go." Alphelion warned him.

"You are not in the position to bargain with me Alphelion." He informed her.

Alphelion grunted angrily, "What do you want?!"

"I think you know what I want. You are just being too arrogant to do it." He lowered his voice but still had a touch of anger.

Alphelion threw her hands up in the air in defeated mode, "Alright, I'm sorry for being harsh toward you and neglecting you yesterday. I understood your benign motive now. So let me go."

"Isn't that a little bit too easy Alphelion." He was not satisfied.

"What you want me to do? Drop down on my knees and beg? I don't think so Greenleaf!" she roared at him.

The corner of his lip pursed up and he smiled evilly at her, "I might have forgiven you if you did just that but you just threw away your chance."

Alphelion was about to go down on her knees when Legolas stopped her, "Too late Alphelion, you lost. I will taste this sweet victory of mine, my way."

Alphelion was unprepared for his next moved as he brutally kissed her. As he sucking out all her breath, Legolas pressed his body up against her. Alphelion lost all the strength to push him away as her whole being weak under his arms. She had to put her hands on his shoulder to steady herself. Legolas was kissing and nuzzling on the nape of her neck. Since she couldn't hold against him any longer, she languid physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Legolas pulled away to look at her, "Tell me to stop, if you want me too. I am not going to force you."

She didn't answered, so he tried his luck. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her toward the huge bed. He gently pushed her down on the bed. Lying on top of her, his two hands held on to her wrists softly. Legolas lowered his head down and kissed her forehead, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't." she whispered.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

He smiled at her, "You are not ready for this." Legolas was about to get up when Alphelion put her hand in his arm.

"I am ready, I was just scared." She smiled weakly.

Legolas held both of her hands in his, "Don't be. There is nothing to be frightened of." He laid back down.

He slowly slid his hand down from her wrist toward her breasts. Aphelion inhaled sharply as his hands brushed passed her breasts and began to unbutton her dress. Legolas looked into her eyes, there was no signed of refusal, and he continued. His hands were shaking as he working on what seemed like a million buttons to him. Alphelion shut her eyes as Legolas pulled apart the dress to reveal her alluring naked body.

Legolas inhaled his breath, "Open your eyes." He told her.

Alphelion slowly opened her eyes and looked at his face, "You are extremely beautiful, do you know that? Your beauty is torturing me." he whispered, "I can't believe I waited this long."

Alphelion chuckled at his comment. He pulled her dress off her and threw it on the floor. He pulled one of her hand up to his lip and kissed it, "Alphelion, I love you."

Alphelion brought his head closer to her, "I love you." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

Legolas was kissing down her neck, tracing down her collarbone. Alphelion let out a soft moan as he moved down farther. Both of his hands were caressing her creamy breast gently. 

Alphelion pulled Legolas' white shirt off and pressed her palms against his masculine chest. Her hands glided back up toward his shoulder blade. Slowly, she moved her hand down toward the waistband of his trousers. Noticing her movement, Legolas looked into her eyes, "Aren't you a bit eager?" He joked.

Breathing heavily, "Legolas, be quiet and take them off!" Alphelion demanded.

He arched his eyebrows surprisingly, "You will pay for telling me to do that!"

Pretending to be afraid of him, "Oh, please don't hurt me!" she mocked him.

That pushed him over the edge. He took off his trousers in one swift movement. This time it hit Alphelion about what would happen.

"Legolas," the sign of panic showed in her eyes as she swallowed hard, "I have never done this before. I was only joking with you."

Seeing her panic he slowed down, "I know," caressing her cheek softly, "It's going to hurt but if I could take away the pain, you know I wouldn't hesitate." He kissed her forehead.

He lowered himself down and hugged her gently to calm her down, "Look at me, and let it go. Let it happen." He held on to both of her hands.

As he entered, Alphelion cried out but Legolas sucked it away with his kiss. Their hands squeezed together as their bodies tensed up between them. They were both breathing hard. As they hit the climax, they called out each other names in unison. 

When it was over, they smiled at each other, "Well that was fun." Legolas joked. Alphelion slapped his right arm playfully. Legolas pulled up the blanket to cover himself and Alphelion. 

They were holding and looking at each other, "I think the one good thing to come from my revenge was to marry you. I have never regretted it for one moment. You are the 'beloved of my revenge'." Legolas whispered into her ears compassionately as they both floated into the utopia that only belong to them.


End file.
